Just A Phase
by Trust In Hope
Summary: Cynthia Winchester has been coming to Gaston every summer since as long as she can remember. But when her brother's new fiancee brings her nephews, the well-known Jonas Brothers, things get a little bit shakey. READ & REVIEW. no flames please
1. Wish You Were Here

ONE

**Author's Stuff: HEY GUYS! Yeah, another one. I know you were all dying for it though, so don't worry. I don't own the Jonas Brothers or their songs (all lyrics used IN story are the Jonas Brothers') BUT I do own the plot and every created character. They mean a lot to me, don't take them. ENJOY!!**

ONE, Cynthia.

The bitter taste of sea air mixed with the wonderful patchouli smell I had come to love. Mix that with the soft feeling of freshly floured dough pressed tight between your palms and the kitchen counter. That's what I woke up to on my first day of summer. My first day of official freedom.

I rubbed the sleep from my bright blue eyes, scanning the unfamiliar seeming room. Last night came rushing back to me suddenly as I took in my surroundings. It just so happened I was in one of the work hammocks dangling from the ceiling of the loft of Gaston. Gaston was the ancient beach house my family spent every summer at. The loft had been dubbed my room since the summer of 1996. I took in the weathered wooden boards on the floor, the kind that creaked entirely too loud, with a smile. The sun reflected off the pale yellow walls, sending the color all around the room. Memories of summers spent flooded my mind. Summers with my family, summers with Julia. That's when I remembered something else.

My eyes darted to the other hammock, hanging a mere fifteen feet away, to find Julia's sleeping form. This immediately relaxed me.

There was no point in trying to escape from the loft quietly. Good thing for Julia, she was a heavy sleeper. I dropped to the floor, breaking into a stretch. Julia always came to Gaston with us. When you've been friends as long as we have, you do those types of things together. Basically, Julia was family.

The loud slapping noise of my feet hitting the weary boards barely startled her. The only movement made was a simple flip of the hair over the edge of the hammock. I had to laugh at this. Julia and I were completely opposites. For one, she could sleep through anything. And then there was the fact that we looked nothing alike.

There was me, Cynthia Winchester, tall, stretched thin with a full bust and hips, curly blonde locks, and bright blue eyes. Then there's Julia, leaning towards the short side with gorgeous pin-straight brunette hair and deep green eyes. Unlike myself, Julia's curves were generous, but she was not fat. Never could you say Julia Zimmer was fat. Boys loved her, and with the exception of myself, girls envied her. I never really felt the need to; I was always just fine with my looks. And they were seemingly what brought Julia and I together.

I recalled the story to myself as I walked slowly down the three flights of stairs to the kitchen. April 3rd, 1993. There was an ad for those stupid toilet training diapers, and bother our mothers were convinced we would get the part.

Both our mothers were right. But after the one commercial, acting didn't matter to Julia and I. Though we were done with what brought us together, our friendship had only just begun. Fifteen years, still going strong. A friendship like that takes dedication, not that I mind.

"Good morning, Cyn." Amanda's sugary sweet voice broke my concentration. I gave her a quick wave, watching her knead the fresh dough with such ease. Amanda was my step-mom, and I loved her almost as much as my real mother. During the year, I spent my time in New Jersey with my mother. Once summer hit, it's off to Florida, and Gaston. It's always what I look forward to.

"Hey Amanda. Baking?" This was our routine conversation. Every morning at Gaston, I woke up to the smell of something new baking in the country style over. It was one of Amanda's many passions, and she was a brilliant chef.

"Yup, cinnamon raisin bread today." Her reply was soft and delicate. Her gaze never left the dough beneath her fingers. I watched her for a moment, hypnotized by the graceful moves, the way her nimble fingers were trained.

"What time did we get here?" I finally asked, breaking the calm.

"Around three in the morning. Your father and Austin carried you and Jewels to the loft. It was so cute." She mused with a bright smile. This was another tradition. We left for Gaston early morning from Virginia. If we were lucky, we made it there the morning after. Austin, my twenty-two year old brother, always ended up carrying us poor girls to our room.

Suddenly, Julia appeared beside me. Amanda gave her a sincere smile before returning to the task at hand.

"Morning Julie." Even after she just woke up, looking a complete mess from the matted bed head to the rumpled tank top and shorts, Julia still managed to be stunning. She smiled weakly at me, grabbing a mug from the top shelf and pouring her self a generous amount of coffee. "How'd you sleep?"

"I guess good, except my back is killing me. Those hammocks are murder. Please tell me," pausing, she took a long sip, "why we don't just get beds for up there. Nice, comfy beds, with sheets."

"Because, it's tradition, Jewels."

"Well, can't we start a new tradition? With beds?"

"No, the hammocks stay." Since day one at Gaston, when there wasn't enough room to fit every relative, there was a need for a makeshift bedroom for Austin and me. With a single trip to the local patio store, Pop and Nana came home with two ridiculously expensive hammocks and bolted the ends to the ceiling. That hammock was my first safe haven.

"You and your damn traditions." Amanda's head shot up, directing a hard glare in Julia's direction. "What? It was just 'damn'!"

"Just go find somewhere else to chat, girls. Angela is coming today with her nephews, and I still have to make your birthday cakes." Today, June 19th happened to be both Julia and my eighteenth birthdays. Excited was an understatement. Julia and I exchanged knowing glances before leaving Amanda. We walked through the spacious living room to the large glass doors. Pushing them open, you would find the most beautiful part of Gaston, the back deck. Other then the loft, the back deck is my favorite place to be. It overlooked the gorgeous and secluded beach, and after twelve in the afternoon, it was always bathed in sunlight.

"I can't wait to see Angie's little nephews." Julia broke the silence, leaning over the edge of the wooden deck. I simply nodded. I missed Angela like crazy, and she always talked highly of her nephews, but I wasn't in the mood for three screaming boys running around Gaston and ruining my summer. Julia must have noticed my discomfort on the subject. I heard a lighter flicker and looked over as she lit the wick of my favorite patchouli candle. She brought it close to my face, a crazy smile on her own.

"Make a wish, Cynthia! It's your eighteen birthday!" Laughing lightly, I rolled my eyes before faking serious consideration.

"Well, there is that pony I've always wanted…"

"Don't _say_ it dude! It won't come true." I laughed again before leaning in and blowing out the candle. Julia smiled her signature Cheshire cat grin before slinging an arm over my shoulder.

"Baby doll, this is going to be _the_ best summer ever." With one confirming glance, I nodded, our silent agreement more then apparent.

TWO, Cynthia.

"Angie!" Austin's booming voice nearly shook the house as he wrapped his arms around the small waist of his fiancee. Angela waved at Julia and me, still in my brother's firm grip.

"Austin, I love you, but get off. I need to go say hi to the birthday girls." Angela forced Austin off of her, running toward Julia and me with open arms. "Baby girls!" She shouted, sweeping us into a big hug.

I don't get how Austin got someone so perfect. I mean, I love my brother, and he does have freakishly good looks, but Angela was smart, gorgeous, and talented. She could get anyone she wanted. And she settled for a college dropout who worked at a car dealership, but was really "focusing on his music". Whatever that meant.

"Angela Jonas, we've missed you dearly around these parts." My father's voice boomed from down the hall. He entered the room, his presence making everything feel… lighter. My dad had a tendency to make the best situations better. He grabbed her into a quick hug before Amanda joined them.

"I've missed you all so much. And I have something for you two." She reached into her large tote bag, still beaming as she pulled out two envelopes. She handed one to each of us, our names written in violet script. We ripped them open quickly. "I just thought you could use it for shopping or something."

I read the card quickly, no heartfelt message attached, before I looked at Julia. She was already in awe, staring down at the check in her hands. The amount? One thousand dollars. Each.

"This is too much, Angie." She shushed me quickly, turning back to Austin who leaned in to give her a loving kiss.

"Nothing is too much for my favorite girls. Plus, you're eighteen. You need money." She waved us off like it wasn't a big deal. I guess for Angela, it wasn't. The Gregory's were pretty well off. Julia and I took it with a smile, not wanting to be rude, of course.

"So where are these amazing nephews we've heard so much about?" My father finally asked, pulling Angela into a hug.

"Oh, they're still getting the bags."

"Austin, go help them put their bags in the loft." I heard my father say this, but I couldn't believe it.

"They're staying in the loft?" I had shouted this without realizing. It was meant to stay in my head. Everyone in the foyer was looking at me strangely, except Julia, who was, of course, laughing. My father just cleared his throat, placing his hand on the small of my back and leading me toward the kitchen.

"Yes, we'll be setting up three cots up there. With Angie and Austin here, Amanda's daughter coming in a few weeks, there's not a single room left." Cue a huge sigh from Julia, with an added eye roll and scoff for good measure.

"Why don't they just sleep on the beach?" There was the Julia I was waiting for. So I wasn't the only one who didn't want to share a room with a bunch of little kids. Good to know.

"I think I understand," Angela stepped in, raising a hand. "No one told you how old they were, did they?" Julia's head shot towards me, her shoulders rising in a shrug. I just shook my head. No one told us anything, except we'd be spending the whole summer with the boys. We were supposed to be their tour guides, or whatever. "Thought so. Austin, let's go get the bags."

My father turned to me, his face serious and somber. He shook his head back and forth, leaning towards Julia and me.

"You girls will be nice to Angela's nephews, okay? Their names are Kevin, Joe, and Nick. Don't make me regret putting them up there." And with that, he walked away, towards living room with Amanda.

I was pissed. I was beyond pissed. I was fucking pissed. Julia was too, and it was obvious. Her face was bright red as she stood there, her mouth hanging open in disbelief. She kept muttering obscenities, clenching and unclenching her fists. We were stuck babysitting for our whole summer. Not just any summer, our final summer together as teenagers.

Just as I was about to blow up and pull a diva move, the front door opened and Austin walked in, Angela right on his heels. She set down three large bags, most likely filled with toys and other random shit, and sighed heavily.

"They wouldn't even carry their own shit?" Julia hissed in my general direction. I just laughed. At least I'd have her to get me through these next three months.

"Don't blame us."

"Yeah, we wanted to, but…"

"But Austin wouldn't let us." Three different voices chimed from the doorway. Both Julia and I turned, and suddenly my breath was caught in my throat. Three of the most beautiful people I'd ever seen were in my doorway. They looked almost identical to Angela, but male versions. From the wavy dark brown hair, to the bright brown shining eyes, they were basically the same.

Suddenly, my father and Amanda were back in the foyer. His head was moving back and forth at a quick pace as he spoke in hushed tones to her. Julia was the only one who seemed to not loose her voice.

"I'm Julia." She spoke with a soft smile. She was immediately catching the attention of the tallest of the group. He took a step forward, putting his hand out in front of him with a dazzling smile.

"Kevin." He took Julia's well-manicured hand in his own, and I could've sworn she was blushing. I just rolled my eyes. Sure they were attractive, and we'd be spending all our time with them, and… and one of them is staring right at me?

My eyes met his for only a moment before my father's voice took my attention away.

"They can _not_ stay in the same room, Angela!"

"They're well-mannered Christian boys, Robert. They won't take advantage of your daughter, if that's what you're thinking." I felt a heavy blush creep up my face as Julia just giggled, still staring at Kevin.

"It's not _my daughter_ I'm worried about, Angela. I'm worried about _your_ nephews" My father replied through gritted teeth. I'm pretty sure I was red as a tomato right now. Julia's eyes went wide as she slowly turned to look at me, a silent plead in her eyes. Yes, this was really happening.

All three of the boys erupted into a fit of laughter. Even Julia was laughing, but her eyes were still glued to mine. She might be laughing, but she was showing pure panic.

"It'll be fine, dad." Austin finally spoke, reassuringly. Austin knew I wouldn't do anything, but I'm sure he was having his doubts about Julia. "They aren't going to do anything stupid." He began to walk up the stairs, saying something about setting up the cots. Angela followed him, thanking him profusely. My father just sighed, obviously defeated, and walked out of the foyer.

Now it was just Amanda and the guys versus team Cynthia. Julia had moved towards me by now, and by the look on her face, she was either completely embarrassed or super pissed. Amanda just clapped her hands together once.

"Well, I'm going to go start dinner. It seems you five will be spending a lot of time together, so why don't I just let you get acquainted. Alone." And with that, Amanda was gone, leaving us in a very awkward silence. Both Julia and I collapsed on the bottom step.

"I'm Nick." One boy piped up, sticking one hand in the air while shoving the other in his back pocket. Julia eyed him quickly, and then shrugged. I rolled my eyes before standing, outstretching my hand.

"I'm Cynthia." I shook Nick's hand. He grip was much stronger then my own, and his callused fingers scratched against my skin. That was a welcomed feeling. He smiled at me genuinely before taking a step back. I surveyed the boys again. "So if you're Nick, and you're Kevin," I started, pointing to the boy that was previously talking to Julia, "then you must be Joe?"

'Joe', or who I assumed was Joe, was also the one who was _still_ staring at me. How awkward could you get? He didn't speak, just kept looking right at me like I had six heads or something. I guess it was either a big insult, or a big compliment. He was definitely the best looking, but that didn't change how positively creepy he was being. Julia must have sensed my feelings, because she stood as well, squeezing my shoulder to let me know she was right there. Like always, Julia had my back.

"Yes, he is Joe. And he is also awkward. And yes, I'm Kevin." He shook my hand gently. Those same callused fingers. Obviously, these boys were musician. Finally, another family as obsessed with music as my own. My father had his own room at Gaston created purely for his guitar collection. Not to mention the basement, littered with all sorts of instruments and even including a small recording booth.

"_Why_ are you _staring_ at her?" Julia's voice broke through my thoughts as my head jerked in her direction. Her words were for Joe, obviously, who had just now stopped staring at me. Apparently, this was hilarious to the boys, because Nick and Kevin were in a fit of laughter.

Joe simply shrugged. A shrug? That's all I get from him? Julia just sighed.

"So, is he mute or something?" Austin asked, coming down the stairs and placing a protective hand on my shoulder. I loved having a big brother, especially one I can tell anything.

"No, not at all. He usually doesn't shut up." Nick piped up quickly, receiving a glare from the oh-so-elusive Joe. Austin just shrugged. He didn't seem to care about his future nephews at all.

"Okay, well, cots are set up. Show them the way, Cyn." And with that he had disappeared, leaving Julia and me with the dirty work. Julia just sighed again. She didn't seem to be enjoying this much.

"It's up three flights of stairs. You can't miss it." There's the famous Julia attitude again. Man, I loved her. She flipped her hair quickly and turned towards me. "I'm going swimming. Come!" Then she turned towards Kevin again, her smile still bright. "You can come too." And then she was off, skipping up the stairs. Leaving me alone with the Gregory boys.

That bitch.

"Want a tour?" Wow Cynthia, was that really the only thing you could think of? They'd much rather go do their own thing. I could tell Kevin was definitely tempted to go swimming with Julia. Hell, what guy wouldn't? Nick seemed to have lost interest all together, furiously texting away on his cell phone. I just sighed in exasperation, turning around to head upstairs, when someone spoke.

"Sure." I looked back over my shoulder to find out whom the voice had come from only to find Joe looking right back at me, a smirk on his lips.

"Okay," I managed to stutter out, "let me just go get my stuff."

"I'll come." With almost cat like reflexes, he was behind me, climbing the three rickety staircases to the loft. I knocked on the door, just incase Julia was still changing. She yanked it open, her phone pressed tight against her ear as she rattled off a list, fast. She stopped completely when she saw Joe behind me and smirked, her eyebrows rising.

"Mom, I have to go. Just send me that stuff please? Love you." She snapped her phone shut, hooking it on the stringed bottom of her bikini. I turned, expecting to see Joe eyeing her, but he wasn't. In fact, he wasn't even looking in her direction. He was surveying the loft, taking it in its entirety. He seemed to actually enjoy the room, stepping in front of me to get a proper look.

"So we sleep in the cots, but what about you guys?" He asked, spinning around to face us. Julia seemed to be completely shocked by this.

"So, you _do_ speak?" Joe just rolled his eyes. I nudged Julia slightly, hoping she got the message. She threw her arms up in defense, stepping around me and leaving the room.

"We sleep in the hammocks." I replied, walking over to my own. As bad as sleeping in a hammock might sound, it's not. The quilted hammocks hung perfectly with just enough space from the ceiling that you weren't in a panic. They'd been lined with thick blankets brought out every year, and personalized to fit each girls unique sleeping habits.

"Why the hell would you sleep in a hammock?" He looked completely disgusted by the idea. I simply shrugged.

"It's tradition." I grabbed my phone, sliding it into the pocket of my denim shorts and slipping on my flip-flops. "Let's go."


	2. Stellar

TWO AND A HALF, joe.

TWO AND A HALF, Joe.

"Nicholas Jerry Jonas, get your ass outside right now!" Angie's shrill voice could scare the shit out of anyone, easily. It was something you learned to love after knowing her for eighteen years. Plus, she made up for it by being the best aunt in the world. Except for right now. Right now, I wanted to kill Angie.

All I wanted to do this summer was play music and make-out with Alex. I had the whole thing planned. I'd be sitting on my lazy ass day in and day out, occasionally going out to parties and the beach, but spending the majority of the time in bed, with Alex. Ah, Alex. Damn, that girl was hot. And all mine. How lucky could anyone get?

"I'm coming Angie. Just shut up." Nick slammed his suitcase shut, rolling his eyes towards me. He was most likely thinking the same thing as me, which was how annoying Angie was. See, instead of spending the summer at our nice home in California under the hot summer sun, we were being shipped off to Gaston, Florida with Angie to meet her fiancée and his family. Why my two brothers and I had to go, I had no clue. The only one out of the three of us who didn't mind was Kevin.

Speak of the devil; Kevin's head of over-fluffed curls poked itself through the doorway of Nick's and my room. He had been sporting a goofy smile since he arrived that morning. It was great to see my brother again, don't get me wrong, but he was seriously too perky for me.

"You guys, Angie's getting seriously pissed. She's been calling you for like, twenty minutes. The plane leaves in two hours." And he was gone as soon as he'd come in. I stood from the bed slowly, pushing my hands through my thick black hair. I wasn't ready for this at all.

Angie had gotten engaged two months ago to her boyfriend of two years. We were all extremely happy for her, especially since she was more like our sister then our aunt. His name was Austin and his family was loaded. That was seriously all I knew about the guy. Yeah, I wanted to get to know him, but I didn't want to be stuck with him and his freaky family for three months. They could be a fucking cult or something.

All right, let's not skip to conclusions. The thing about Angie's relationship was that it _had_ to be real. Angie didn't need money, our families were extremely well off, and she was never one to rely on someone else. Coldhearted, bitchy Angela Harlow Jonas had fallen in love.

"Come on, dude," Nick shook me from the thoughts as he shook he flicked his mess of curls out of his eyes. How was I even related to either of my brothers? I looked nothing like them with near pin-straight, short hair compared to their free, tightly curled locks.

"Coming," I replied easily, grabbing my suitcase and carrying it down the modern glass steps of our home. The front door was held open by one of the staff. Alan, Alfred? I couldn't remember. I nodded at him as I walked out and toward the limo waiting for us. Angie was already inside, chatting away on her cell phone as she waved me in. I took a seat, staring out the window in displeasure.

I had tried everything to get out of this trip, even feigning sickness. None of it worked. Angie finally beat me with the guilt card, saying that if I really loved her, I would do this one small thing for me. She mentioned he had a little sister who brought some friend every year, and they'd be showing us around. Two chicks that had nothing better to do then to spend their summer on some dingy island? They must be _real_ lookers, man.

The ride to the airport, as well as baggage check and boarding the plane, went relatively fast. The plane ride though, seemed to drag out forever. I wanted to shoot myself in the face by the time we landed.

Stepping out of the airport, another limousine was waiting for us. God, Angie liked to make an entrance. The balmy Florida air hit me with a rush of warmth, sending both Kevin and Nick's hair into an uncontrollable frizzy mess. You had to laugh at that, especially with the way both of those boys take care of their hair. Could they get anymore girly?

"Angie, what's with the limos?" I asked, turning to my aunt. Her face was beaming as she turned to me with a shrug.

"Austin sent them. He's so sweet!" She bent down, stepping into the stretched car with class and elegance that you just couldn't be taught. You had to know it from birth. I followed, tripping over the edging and flailing into my seat. Apparently, I never had that grace. The sight sent Nick reeling as he tried to get into the car. He always was the idiot brother.

Another short car ride and we were outside a Victorian-looking house, aged to perfection. You could tell it was old, but the tall structure still managed to look breath taking. God, do I always sound like such a fag? Anyway, I figured quickly that this was our home for the next three months. Depression hit me fast. It wasn't the house, just the thought that I was officially stuck.

"Get your bag, duckweed." Nick pushed passed me, slamming my shoulder with his own. He was joking of course, but that still hurt. I'd have to get him back for that. I got out of the car, taking in the surroundings. Right behind the secluded house was a beautiful beach, darkened by a shadow from the house cast by the setting sun. I couldn't help but think how romantic it would be to bring Alex here.

I reached down to grab my bag from the trunk, but another hand had already grabbed the strap. I looked up seeing a guy much taller then me with sandy brown hair and bright blue eyes nodding at me. He stuck his free hand out, waiting for me to shake it.

"I'm Austin." I took his hand, shaking it as hard as I could. Austin basically beamed manliness, which was more then just intimidating, mind you. He chuckled at me. CHUCKLED. I made him _laugh_. Pathetic. "Come on," he nodded towards the house, walking up the long stone path to the front door. Kevin had stepped in front of me, Nick behind, as we made our way.

"Just stay out here for a second, okay? My sister is kind of pissed because you're stepping on her territory." He walked in ahead of us, leaving the door open for us to hear all of their conversation.

"_They couldn't even carry their own shit?_" A bitchy comment from an equally bitchy tone wafted from the doorway. I was _not_ going to be dealing with divas for the next three months. Kevin walked through the door graciously, Nick and me in tow.

"Don't blame us," Kevin began.

"Yeah, we wanted to but…" I looked at Nick, who stepped in to finish my sentence.

"But Austin wouldn't let us."

Finally, we got a good look at the rest of the Winchester family. The whole family in its entirety looked pretty normal, but what really caught my eyes was the gorgeous blonde standing before me. I looked her up and down slowly, barely taking in her brunette friend who Kevin had already seemed to take a liking too. Hopefully, the brunette was the bitch.

I couldn't tear my eyes from the girl I assumed was Austin's sister. They looked pretty similar. They were both good looking, but this chick had the body of a winner. She even beat out Alex, which was a hard feat. I stuffed my hand in my pocket, grabbing my cell phone and texting Nick quickly. '_Wow, she's gorgeous. I hope I end up with her_'. I most likely shouldn't be betraying my girlfriend on the first night here, but you can't blame a guy. The brunette stepped forward, putting out her hand towards Kevin.

"I'm Julia." Simple enough. Julia. Kevin shook her hand vigorously, telling her his own name. He was already blushing, that idiot. I rolled my eyes, my cell phone vibrating in my hand. '_The blonde?_' I nodded in Nick's direction. He threw me a thumbs-up. Then I looked back up, catching the girl's eyes only for a moment. That was before her father came in, whispering loudly and angrily to Angie.

"They're well-mannered Christian boys, Robert. They won't take advantage of your daughter, if that's what you're thinking." My eyes shot up to the blonde, whose face was slowly growing bright red. I almost laughed, almost.

"It's not _my daughter_ I'm worried about, Angela. I'm worried about _your_ nephews." Thank God Nick started cracking up, because I don't think I could've held it in for a moment longer. Letting those girls take advantage of us would be welcomed, though I would never voice that opinion. Austin reentered the room, looking completely annoyed.

"It'll be fine dad. They aren't going to do anything stupid." Little did Austin know the Jonas boys were the kings of stupid. I just remained silent, staring intently at the blonde.

The woman I was assuming was Amanda, Austin's step-mom, excused herself from the room as everyone left. Now it was just us versus these two gorgeous girls. Suddenly, Nick was stepping forward.

"I'm Nick!" God, he was annoying. He threw his hand up in the air and shoved the other in his back pocket. Nick had always claimed that it was a nervous habit, but secretly, I think he just liked feeling his own ass. The girls exchanged annoyed glances before the blonde stood and stuck out her hand. I kept my eyes on her, wanting to take in everything about her.

"I'm Cynthia." Ah, she speaks. And like an angel, at that. So the voice matched the beautiful face, and her name was Cynthia. She stepped back from Nick, looking us all up and down slowly. "So if you're Nick, and you're Kevin, then you must be Joe?" She pointed right at me. I couldn't even speak; I just kept staring. What the fuck was wrong with me?

"Yes, he is Joe. And he is also awkward. And yes, I'm Kevin," he stepped forward, taking Cynthia's hand in his own and shaking it gently. I couldn't help but feel a tiny bit jealous that both my brothers had gotten a chance to touch the angel like figure before us, and I couldn't even talk to her.

"_Why_ are you _staring_ at her?" Julia was directing this towards me, a hateful look on her face. Apparently, something was funny about this, because Nick and Kevin were cracking up. I couldn't bring myself to voice the fact that I thought she was the most beautiful person I'd ever seen, so I just shrugged. Was that really all I could do?

Austin entered the room, watching us all as we (well they) conversed. I just hung back, trying my hardest not to stare at Cynthia again.

"So, is he mute or something?" Austin asked, placing a protective hand on Cynthia's shoulder. Was he _glaring_ at me? Oh God, that was scary.

"No, not at all. He usually doesn't shut up." I sent Nick deaths glare, forcing him to immediately back down. Austin just shrugged.

"Okay, well, cots are set up. Show them the way, Cyn." Now she was leading us around the house? Suddenly, I was very happy.

"It's up three flights of stairs. You can't miss it." What the fuck was up with this Julia girl and her constant attitude? "I'm going swimming. Come!" _Only if I get to see Cynthia in a slinky bathing suit._ "You can come too," she finally finished, turning towards Kevin. Then she turned and trotted up the stairs, leaving us alone with Cynthia.

"Want a tour?" Uh… okay? I looked from Nick to Kevin, noticing neither of them was really interested. Nick was texting ferociously as my pocket vibrated non-stop. I couldn't _wait_ to read those. Kevin was just watching Julia's fleeing form, obviously wanting to follow. That left me.

"Sure."

Cynthia whipped around from the bottom step, looking at me hard. She really didn't think I talked, did she? I just smirked. She looked adorable when she was confused.

"Okay, let me just go get my stuff."

"I'll come!" I mustered up the energy to jump up the steps after her fast enough to catch her. She only cast a simple glance back at me before climbing the squeaking stairs. We finally reached a solid oak door, which Cynthia proceeded to knock on lightly. Julia opened it, gabbing into the phone. I didn't even give her a second glance as I took in the room. It was quaint and actually awesome. It seemed to have perfect acoustics, and the three cots Austin was speaking of were on the floor, arranged freely.

"So we sleep in the cots, but what about you guys?" I spun around to face the girls, Julia looking completely shocked.

"So, you _do _speak?" I just rolled my eyes. This girl was seriously getting on my nerves. Cynthia nudged her, stepping forward as the brunette left the room.

"We sleep in the hammocks."

"Why the hell would you sleep in a hammock?"

"It's tradition." She replied with a simple shrug, grabbing a few things and shoving them into the pockets of her dangerously miniscule shorts. "Let's go."

Like I could say no now.


	3. I See Your Mouth in Slow Motion

THREE, Cynthia

THREE, Cynthia.

The small chime from the trolley bells startled me, sending my head shooting up from its position on Joe's shoulder and into the metal windowpane behind me. Joe's low-pitched chuckle filled my ears, sending chills down my spine.

"Rude awakening?" He asked, finally ceasing the laughter. His voice was mellow and melodic. Just listening to it seemed to calm my nerves.

"You could say that." I stepped off the trolley, taking in my surroundings. After a quick tour of the house with all the Jonas boys, Joe decided he wanted to see more. Nick stayed back, saying he'd much rather waste his time in the guitar room, and I'm sure you could figure out what kept Kevin.

Damn you Julia, you vixen.

So now it was just us in the town center, a disinterested stare on both our faces. Every time I looked at Joe, a single word popped into my head: snob. My better judgment warned me to steer clear.

"So, are you just gonna stand there staring at me? Or will you be showing me around?" Joe mimicked my stance, crossing his arms over his chest and smirking. Already, I found his presence unbearably annoying. No wonder he didn't talk at all at first, Angela probably told him not to.

"Let's go." He grabbed my hand in his own, pulling me down Main Street. We passed by shop after shop. Eureka, the Coffee Bean, Billy's Burger Joint. They all flashed before my eyes as Joe forced me into a run. Normally, I would've forced him to stop, drop my hand, and slow down. But at this moment, running felt like the right thing to do.

So I ran. Picking up speed, I forced Joe to release his grip on my hand and passed him. I don't know how long I'd been running when I finally reached my supposed destination. The cornfield stood before me, the summer crop looking better then ever. Memories of summers past flooded my mind. Watching the sunrise after sneaking out of Gaston late at night with Julia, for one. We used to waste all the precious night hours pushing down the stalks, trying to make crop circles with our bare hands.

"You're fast." Joe came up behind me, leaning forward with his hands on his knees. His breathing was irregular and unsteady. Had I really been going that fast?

"Sorry. I get caught up in it." I explained weakly. By now, Joe had forced through a row of corn, collapsing on the damaged stalks. Before I even knew what I was doing, my legs had seemed to take control as I collapsed next to him. He shot me a surprised smile, making me laugh lightly.

"I'm friendly!" I spoke out in defense to his silent remarks. That sent him into a laughing frenzy. When he finally calmed, Joe turned to face me.

"You don't really seem it." How did I not seem friendly? I must have been making a face, because Joe started laughing again.

"It's not like you have a leg to stand on. This is the most we've talked since you got here. Usually, you just stare."

"Yeah, sorry about that. That must have been awkward." He dragged out the 'aw', making me giggle like crazy. Joe just smiled.

Wait, was I getting along with the stuck-up asshole who creeped me out beyond belief only moments ago? I pinched my palm discreetly, just to make sure this was happening. Yup, I'm awake. I sighed, looking up at the clouds.

"I use to run here all the way from Gaston." I didn't really know why I suddenly felt like telling Joe about myself. Especially since only minutes before, I was making a mental list of all the reasons _not_ to like him.

"Now you don't?" He asked, turning towards me.

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"It didn't seem important anymore." I didn't actually know why I had stopped running. I just did.

"Well, it is. You should start again." Why did he care so much?

"No one to run with."

"Okay, it's decided, you'll run with me." And that was that.

FOUR, Cynthia.

Three weeks together and we formed a friendship. Every morning, Joe woke me at eight and we set out to the cornfield. The summer was moving fast, it had already hit July.

Actually, the Jonas brothers seemed to be growing on everyone. Nick had become a source of entertainment for everyone. If he wasn't strumming his guitar and belting out every Jack Johnson song in the living room, then he was in the kitchen helping Amanda cook. The boy had talent in many fields. And instead of sleeping in the uncomfortable cot at night, he'd come share my hammock. We'd become so close; it was like we were related. Still, every morning when Joe came to wake me up, Nick would be on his cot, sleeping like a baby.

Julia had her own "special" friendship forming as well. We were still thick as thieves, but every moment not spent with the group or me was spent with Kevin. They went everywhere together. I felt like I was being replaced almost, but I wasn't upset by it. I'm sure Kevin looked better in Julia's eyes.

Three weeks into summer, and the shit hit the fan. Figuratively speaking, of course.

I woke one morning to the sounds of muffled yelling. I turned in my hammock, still wanting to look like I was asleep, just in case.

"Seriously, Joe. Calm yourself." It was Kevin, I could tell from the authority in his tone. I tried to open my eyes and catch a glimpse of the scene unfolding, but a huge bushel of curls was blocking my view.

"He sleeps with her _every_ night, Kevin. It's ridiculous." Joe? Why was _he_ yelling? Suddenly, the mass of curls was gone and I forced my eyes shut. I could feel Nick's body leaving the hammock.

"If you're so pissed about it, I'll gladly give you my spot. I really don't care." Nick's voice completed the trio.

"Yeah, but if you went up there and Alex found out, boy would you be in _trouble_!" Kevin's tone was teasing now, and I heard Nick's light laughter in the background. Absolute silence from Joe.

"Shut up guys, you're gonna wake her up," Julia hissed. So they _were_ talking about me? Strange.

"She's a pretty heavy sleeper," Nick stated, directing the comment at Julia. "I've been sneaking in and out of that hammock since the third night here. She never even moves." Little did he know, I woke up every time.

"EXACTLY! Why are you sleeping with her?" Joe was shouting now. Julia shushed him loudly, calling him a string of obscenities in the process.

"Because it's comfier then this dumb ass cot. When I sleep up there, I actually, you know, sleep."

"Yeah right."

"Joe, Cynthia _isn't_ like that." Julia to the rescue. I love that girl. "Why do you even care who your brother is sleeping with?"

"Because… because-" Kevin cut Joe off.

"Because he _loves_ her." Are they serious? Joe and I are friends. Hell, we barely even talk. A silence fell over the room as I resisted the urge to make my presence known.

"Whatever, Joe. I'm out of her bed. Just wake her up and go on your run or whatever." I heard Nick's body his the cot. Only a moment later, those familiar callused hands were lightly shaking me awake. When I opened my eyes though, it was Kevin before me. Joe was nowhere to be found.

"What's up?" I managed to still sound tired, even though my heart was racing. The smell of banana pancakes, Amanda's specialty, wafted into the loft. That's when I remembered. Claudia came today.

"Amanda asked that you don't go running today. You need to help set-up for Claudia." I nodded, letting him know I got the message and he could leave. He immediately returned to his cot. I finally dropped from the hammock, realizing Julia's eyes were locked on me. She opened her mouth to speak, but I silently quieted her, signaling for her to follow. She slipped out of her own hammock and we made our way downstairs.

As soon as my foot hit the cold tile the kitchen, Julia's mouth began to run.

"How much of that did you hear? Do you believe it? How did I miss all of this happening?"

"Julia, calm down. I started listening when Nick moved, no, and you've been pretty busy with Kevin. I don't blame you." I shoved a large helping of pancakes on to my plate, grabbing a cup of tea off the counter. Julia did the same and we walked on to the back deck, taking our place at the worn wooden railing, starring down at the beach where Austin and Joe were playing guitar.

"I believe it," Julia spoke, shoving a pancake between her teeth. "I mean, he's obviously jealous. The way he looks at you says it all." The mouth full of food muffled her voice, but I could still make out her words. "And who the fuck is Alex?"

I couldn't answer her last question, though I wanted to. I had come to the realization that I had a tiny crush on Joe on our first run. It wasn't anything serious, but you couldn't blame me. He was irresistibly hot, and damn, did that boy have a body. But now, talking to Julia about this, I felt something else.

"I don't know. His girlfriend?" I finally replied. Julia nodded.

"Most likely. He _is _gorgeous." Why hadn't I realized it before? Of course someone like Joe had a girlfriend. I'm surprised all of the boys didn't.

Watching Joe play down on the beach just made the mix of jealousy and possession worse. Julia was talking, but I couldn't hear her. I was too busy watching his fingers. Like Amanda's, they had mastered their talent, moving up and down the guitar neck with ease while the other hand plucked at the strings gently.

It took me a minute to realize that the soft voice penetrating the air was Joe's. Some John Mayer song I've heard way too many times flowed from his lips, on perfect key as both boys harmonized guitars. It was beautiful, and I was hypnotized.

"Cyn? Are you even listening?" Julia broke the grip Joe had on me. I looked towards her and shook my head somberly. "You've been doing that a lot lately. You okay?" So I hadn't exactly told Julia about the miniscule crush that I had developed on Joe, though I was pretty sure it was obvious. Now was as good a time as any to tell her.

"Fine. But I like Joe."

"I don't blame you. Me and Kevin talk about how cute you two are all the time." I laughed lightly, smiling at my best friend. She smiled back before turning to look out at the ocean, making me realize that maybe I was being a little neglectful to her.

"So what's going on between you and Kevin?" Julia turned towards me, a shocked expression on her face.

"What do you mean?" I let out a short, sarcastic laugh before continuing.

"You know what I mean, Jules. You two are all over each other. It's adorable."

"I guess we are pretty cute," Julia replied, blushing slightly while pushing the remains of her pancakes around on her plate. "We're sort of a couple, a little."

"WHAT? And you're _just_ telling me this?" I was hurt. Not completely shatter, but hurt. Julia was keeping something this big from me, and I hadn't even realized.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know how to explain. I'm so happy with him." I nodded, understanding completely.

"Don't apologize. I'm happy for you." I pulled Julia into a long overdue hug. The sea breeze blew in our direction, sending shivers up our spines. Julia finally let go before turning to look down at the boys on the beach. I joined her, searching to see Joe's graceful hands, but instead finding him staring right back at me. Our eyes locked for a long moment before he broke into a smile.

"Cynthia! Julia! Come down here!" I heard Austin call over the crashing of the waves. We complied, skipping down the steps that led from the deck to the beach. My feet sunk into the sand, a welcomed feeling, as I walked towards the circle of blankets Austin had set up.

"What's goin' on, Austin?" I asked, looking at the fire pit set up while Julia took a spot next to me. I quickly glanced at Joe; he was still playing, but staring intently out at sea.

"Bon fire to welcome Claudia. And eventually, Alex, but I think she's coming in a few days. Tomorrow maybe..." Austin just said Alex? I looked at Julia, her confused stare confirming this. Then my eyes traveled back to Joe. He was looking at me apologetically, the guitar playing completely ceasing. Julia decided to finally voice what was on both our minds.

"Who is Alex?"

The question lingered in the air. It seemed as though no one wanted to answer it. My eyes scanned over the small group of people I was with, noticing their avoidance. Even Austin seemed to be feeling slightly awkward. What were they talking about before we came down? Joe finally broke the silence, clearing his throat.

"My girlfriend." I knew it. This was all too good to be true. There had to be a catch. Julia scooted closer to me, placing a hand on my knee and squeezing it once protectively. I just smiled reassuringly, letting her know I was okay.

"Cool, can't wait to meet her." I forced a smile, hoping it looked honest enough. Austin seemed to notice though. He opened his mouth, about to intervene, when a voice from the deck stopped him.

"Claudia has arrived!" There she stood, all five feet of her, on the edge of the steps, staring down at us with her big green eyes. Her mess of tightly curled red hair was held back in a tight ponytail. She skipped down the steps, her light blue baby doll top flowing around her. She immediately attacked Julia and me, forcing us onto the ground with a hug. "And she missed you bitches like crazy!"

Julia and I broke into laughter. We basically only got to see Claudia during the summer, seeing as we lived in New Jersey, and she lived in Virginia with Amanda and my dad. She was younger then us, but only by a year, and we got along so well it was eerie.

"Claudia darling, we've missed you so much." Julia smiled, sweeping the petite girl into a hug. Claudia moved away from her, pulling me into a hug, before moving on to Austin. He cleared his throat, smiling as he hugged her.

"Just one more guest and then we can get this fire going." He was trying to sound upbeat, but failing miserably. Something was not settling with Austin, I could tell. He always told me everything, but right now, he just looked confused and possibly a little angry. I couldn't help but wonder.

Claudia moved to where Joe sat and forced a hand in his face, smiling brightly.

"I just met your brothers, they told me you'd be out here. Joe, right?" He nodded, taking her hand and shaking it lightly. He didn't say a word as Claudia took a step back, surveying him. He didn't even flinch; he just turned towards the sea and started playing again. "The sexy, silent type. Cool."

Amanda's form appeared on the deck, calling down to us and flailing a batter-covered spatula in the air.

"Cynthia, come help me! I'm making cookies!" She shouted at me. I stood slowly, walking up the patio stairs before turning to give the group a wave. The only person who returned it was Claudia, but that ceased quickly as Julia tugged her down to the ground. I watched Austin huddle with the girls, casting a glance up at me.

They were talking about me. They pitied me. I couldn't do a thing about that. Amanda grabbed me by the shoulders, pushing me back into the house where Nick was lounging on the couch. Kevin collided with us in the doorway, mumbling about finding Julia. Amanda let go, saying she'd call me from the living room when I was needed. It was a distraction.

Apparently, this little diversion had been set up but Austin, which I later found out while sitting on the couch with Nick. His phone had buzzed, and I had snatched it off the table without a moments thought.

_Thanks for getting Amanda to help._

_Will update you when we know what's up._

_Don't talk to Cyn about it._

_-Austin._

I cocked a brow, my face contorting into complete confusion. Nick reached over, snatching the phone from my grip and smiling sheepishly.

"You weren't supposed to see that." He laughed out, typing a quick response before shoving the phone in his pocket. His face was flushed as he tried to avoid me staring him down.

"Nicholas Jerry Jonas, tell me what that text message was about _right now._" Using Nick's full name always worked to my advantage. Suddenly, he looked completely defeated as he sunk down into the plush leather of the couch, mumbling to himself. Finally, he just deflated.

"Keeping you and Alex away from each other."

"Why would you need to do that?" I was utterly confused as I searched his face for an answer. All I got was a _like you don't know_ look and an eye roll.

"Because he's basically in love with you, and Alex was just informed of his living arrangements for the summer _yesterday_. Why do you think she's rushing here suddenly?" Everything seemed to make sense now, except for the whole Joe loving me part. I just nodded, understanding the situation.

So I threatened Alex, Joe's girlfriend? That was strange, to say the least. I might've had strong feelings for the boy, but it was obvious he didn't return them. And if he did, he hid it well.

"She had nothing to worry about, there's nothing there." The sound of Angie's laugh rang through my ears when I finished my response. She trotted gracefully across the carpeted floor, plopping down on the couch next to me. She slung a reassuring arm around my shoulder.

"Joe is different from the other Jonas boys," she began, settling in and getting ready for story mode. Nick had taken this opportunity to flee, running towards the back deck. "He doesn't voice his opinion easily. As much as you might think you know him, I can assure you that you don't. At all."

The fact that _Angela_ was saying that I didn't know Joe left me feeling disturbed. Here I was, thinking Joe thought we were as close as I did, but now I knew the truth. While I thought of him as someone I could trust, I was simply his running partner.

Cue heartbreak.

Angie must've noted my drastic expression change, because she had pulled me into a full-on sisterly hug only moments later. It wasn't like I was crying or anything.

Oh, fuck. I _was_ crying.

"Cyn baby, it's okay," Angie's words were comforting as she patted my back, pulling me tight against her. I hadn't cried in years. It wasn't something I did easily. Angie knew this.

"I'll be fine, I just need some air," I pushed Angie off, mumbling a meek apology before dashing towards the backdoor. I forced it open, running down the rickety steps. My shoes were thrown from my feet as I began to run. The sand swallowed my feet with every step into the ground, making it harder as each moment passed. Apparently, I had caused some sort of commotion; I could hear my name being called by various voiced. But that all died out the farther I got.

All but one.

When I had finally collapsed into the sand, my body completely useless to me now, he was only a few strides behind me, using every ounce of his energy to keep up. He was panting ferociously as he hit the ground next to me, a cloud of smoke billowing up into the air. It was a good twenty minutes before either of us spoke.

"You run too fast," Joe's voice reached my ears with a protective softness. Lying next to him, I couldn't help but think of all the things I _didn't_ know about him. His favorite color, favorite food, favorite show, what he liked, didn't like. Angie was right. I didn't know him at all.

"Sorry?" My response came off as pissy as I averted my gaze from the slowly darkening sky to Joe's deep from eyes. He was examining me, trying to break me apart with his eyes. Those gorgeous eyes. "Stop."

Joe look startled at my demanding tone, his eyes turning from interested to hurt in seconds flat.

"What's wrong?" _You're dating some controlling she-bitch when you should be in love with me._ If only Joe could read minds.

"Nothing," I spoke defensively, "why does something _always_ have to be wrong?"

"You just ran five miles of beach without stopping. It's pretty obvious that something is wrong." He had a point.

"I'm just a bitchy, emotional idiot," I replied, rubbing my eyes quickly. If I started crying again, it would just prove my point.

"No, you're not." Joe sounded so sure of himself. Before I knew it, he had repositioned us. His arm now hung protectively around my waist as he pulled my head against his chest. He ran his fingers through my thick curls, saying absolutely nothing. He didn't _have_ to say anything. His actions said it all.

"Joe, I think we need to-" but I was cut off before I even got a chance. Joe's lips had covered my own. Electric shocks seemed to be flowing though my body as I kissed him back, hungry for more. I pinned him down, running my hands up his chest. We separated momentarily, Joe staring up at me with such intensity, it was borderline scary.

"Just when I thought I had you figured out, you go and mess up my whole perspective." I silenced him with another kiss.

This was perfection.


	4. When You Sing

CHAPTER FOUR AND A HALF, Joe

CHAPTER FOUR AND A HALF, Joe.

Three weeks into the summer and I was ready to rip my little brother's hair out, curl by curl. That stupid little asshole was getting closer and closer to Cynthia by the second, with complete knowledge of my legitimate crush on her. He claimed I wasn't aloud to have a crush, and that Alex would rip me limb from limb if she found out.

But why would she find out?

Seriously though, I was getting pissed. Every freakin' night, I would hear the springs of Nick's cot moving dramatically. When I'd finally look up to see what was going on, he'd be climbing into Cyn's hammock. What was he trying to do, fuck her? Like she'd go for him.

So on the eighteenth night that Nick climbed out of bed to go sleep with Cyn, I decided I wasn't just going to sit there anymore. I let it go for a while, until I woke up and found him still there. Usually he tried to leave before I got up, like me catching him would make things worse.

"Nick. Get the fuck up." He barely stirred, throwing an arm over his eyes lazily. Cyn didn't even hear me; she just buried her head farther into his curls. Jealousy coursed through my veins.

"Go away Angie," he mumbled. I pulled on his curls, forcing his eyes open in a sharp realization of pain.

"What the _hell _Joe?" Nick was fully awake now. I had no clue why I was being such an asshole, but I felt it was deserved.

"Get the fuck out of her bed man." I tried to keep a calm tone; I didn't want to wake anyone else up. Too late, Kevin was already sitting up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Seriously Joe. Calm yourself." He was trying to sound all authority-figure like. I just laughed. Did they seriously think they could pull this double-team shit on me?

"He sleeps with her _every_ night, Kevin. It's ridiculous." Nick sat up, dropping from the hammock and looking at me with an intense anger.

"If you're so pissed about it, I'll gladly give you my spot. I don't really care." He brushed by me, obviously pissed as he shoved my shoulder. I could care less. At least he wasn't sleeping next to Cyn any longer.

"Yeah, but if you went up there and Alex found out, boy would you be in _trouble_!" I almost jumped up and strangled Kevin, but just sat there in silence, fuming as Nick laughed at my expense. I sent him a warning glare.

"Shut up guys, you're gonna wake her up." It was Julia. I had actually grown to like the girl in the past few weeks. She was a sweetheart, and totally lusting after Kevin. It was kind of cute.

"She's a pretty heavy sleeper," Nick supplied, "I've been sneaking in and out of that hammock since the third night here. She never even moves." Yeah right, like she doesn't love the feeling of Nick next to her. She used his 'fro as a pillow, for God's sakes.

"EXACTLY! Why are you sleeping with her?" I was shouting now. Cynthia could've woken up any second and seen this whole scene unfold. Julia shushed me, calling me every foul name known to man with little in between. I take back that liking her comment. Friggen bitch.

"Because it's comfier then this dumb ass cot. When I sleep up there, I actually, you know, sleep."

"Yeah, right," I added quickly, immediately regretting it.

"Joe!" Julia's tone was warning and defensive all at the same time. "Cynthia _isn't_ like that. Why do you even care who your brother is sleeping with?" All right, time to choose my wording carefully.

"Because… because-"

"Because he _loves_ her." Fuck you Kevin. Fuck you so bad right now. So much for choosing my wording correctly. I knew my face was bright red as Julia stared at me wide-eyed. Nick to the rescue!

"Whatever, Joe. I'm out of her bed. Just wake her up and go on your run or whatever." Like I was going to go on a run with her now. I needed to get out of this room and go somewhere where I didn't need to think. Without a word, I got up and left, heading towards the back deck and the beautiful beach. Watching the waves always calmed me.

My phone ringing stopped me in my tracks. I sat in the kitchen, looking at the caller ID. Alex flashed on the screen. I hadn't really thought about her in days. I owed her a phone call or seven. I flipped open the phone, sighing loudly before bringing it to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Baby!" Alex's voice was filled to the brim to happiness. I felt slightly more relaxed, but not like what Cyn's voice did to me. And her laugh, the way it was so light and adorable. Okay, shut the fuck up Joe. You're a man, and you're on the phone with your girlfriend. Who isn't a man.

"Alex, what's up?"

"Nothing, except I miss my baby boo." I hated when she called me that.

"I miss you too."

"So I should come to visit!" Okay, she definitely knew I was staying in the same room as two girls.

"Who told you?" I heard an exasperated sigh on the other end. She couldn't deny it. Someone had spilled my secret.

"Kevin." That asshole. "I just don't think it's a good idea. And I should come down. In fact, I'm already on my way."

"You're driving?" This was unbelievable.

"Yup. I'll be there sometime tomorrow. Love you!" I heard the other end click off and slammed my phone on the counter. Now I definitely needed to go watch the waves… and maybe beat the shit out of a seal or something.

Thinking I was going to be alone was useless around this house. There were just too many people. Walking on to the beach, I saw Austin was already there. He was setting up some kind of fire pit, throwing logs into it while the chairs around sat untouched. Leaning against the chairs, there were three guitars. I hadn't played since I got here, even though Mr. Winchester had a whole room of them. I walked over, making my presence known by clearing my throat. Austin spun around, only slightly startled.

"Oh, hey man." He glanced up quickly, not even smiling. I didn't know if it was just he didn't like me, or if Austin was just a serious kind of guy. He picked up one of the guitars and sitting back in a worn-in beach chair. He pointed to the other, "you play?"

"Hell yeah." I picked up the guitar, sitting across from him. Suddenly, I seemed to get a very welcoming vibe from the older guy. He was actually pretty chill. He began strumming out the tune to Daughters by John Mayer, one of my favorite songs to play. I immediately picked up, harmonizing with him.

"Do you sing?" I nodded before singing lightly. It was another song I loved to sing. Strange how alike I was with Austin. Halfway through the song, he signaled to me, mouthing not to stop singing. He leaned in, smiling like a fool.

"Cyn and Jules are up on the deck talking about you." This sparked my interest, but I did as I was told and continued playing. I could see Cyn's golden girls whipping around from the balcony, but that was it. I stopped playing, putting the guitar down.

"Damn, you and my sister are so cute." The fact that this was coming from Austin made it seem real.

"Yeah, I like her a lot." I brought my hand to the back of my neck, rubbing nervously; it was a habit.

"So why don't you go for it?" Now, do I tell Austin the truth, about my girlfriend, and possibly fuck up this extremely rare conversation, or do I just insult his sister?

"I have a girlfriend." The guitar playing stopped. My eyes traveled to find Austin's, who was staring at me in disbelief.

"Does she know you're in love with me sister?" Shit. Was it that obvious?

"No, but she's coming here to visit. She should be here tomorrow." I mumbled the last part. Austin just hung his head low, shaking it back and forth slowly.

"You little asshole." He stood, yelling up towards the deck. "Cynthia! Julia! Come down here!" I heard their feet slapping against the wooden boards of the stairs as they traveled down towards us. I was literally praying that Austin didn't mention my girlfriend.

"What's goin' on Austin?" Cynthia's voice was so relaxing; I just wanted it to play over and over in my mind. I had to avert my eyes towards the ocean, just so I didn't look like a complete douche staring at Cyn again.

"Bonfire to welcome Claudia. And eventually, Alex, but I think she's coming in a few days. Tomorrow maybe…" Austin, you suck. My eyes immediately shot towards Cynthia, who was searching for an answer in Julia's confused eyes. Then she turned towards me. It was Julia who finally asked.

"Who is Alex?" I didn't want to answer. In fact, I didn't want Alex to exist. That would make everything so much better. I cleared my throat, knowing I'd have to answer now.

"My girlfriend." It actually hurt to say it. So much for being a man.

"Cool, can't wait to meet her." It was so obvious how much Cynthia was lying, but I couldn't do anything about it. Austin wanted to though, I could tell when he opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted before he could even start.

"Claudia has arrived!" A buxom redhead skipped down the steps, her bright green eyes shining as she surveyed the group. "And she missed you bitches like crazy!" So this was the type of girl Cynthia was? Surprising. She was just like Alex. The girls began talking amongst themselves, but I basically ignored it. I was too put off. Suddenly, the red head was in front of me.

"I just met your brothers, they told me you'd be out here. Joe, right?" I simply nodded, shaking her hand lightly. Then I turned my attention back to the calming waves as she surveyed me. I _hated_ being inspected. "The sexy, silent type. Cool." Yeah, cool. Fuck you.

I watched Amanda come out on the deck, calling the Cynthia for help. Immediately, I knew something was up as she made her way towards the house. Everyone else seemed to be crowding towards me with disapproving looks.

"We can _not_ let her meet Alex," Austin stated simply. It was then that I realized I had been holding my breath. Julia nodded in agreement, while Claudia just looked puzzled. "I can't believe everyone has known who Alex is for like, days, and no one told her until today.

"Wait," Claudia piped up, "I'm totally lost." Julia turned towards her sighing loudly. She pointed at me rudely, speaking fast.

"Joe likes Cyn. Cyn likes Joe. Joe is dating Alex. Alex is threatened by Cyn and coming here to stalk her boyfriend. That means drama!" She clapped her hands together in false joy, rolling her eyes. Claudia looked at me with a disgusted expression.

"Dick." Great, all Cyn's friends hate me.

"Lay off him Claudia. He didn't expect any of this to happen." Austin was defending me? That was a surprise. Austin's phone buzzed loudly as I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Nick and Kevin walked up to the group. "She saw the text? Dude!"

"I know, I know. She was crying when I left." What was Nick talking about? I looked up at Austin, hoping he could read my expression and figure out the question that lay behind it. He opened his phone, letting me read a texting conversation between him and Nick explaining that Cyn had to be kept away from Alex _and_ me, if possible.

Suddenly, another body flew past us. Cynthia's blonde curls flew behind her as she ran the length of the beach, discarding her shoes. Everyone started shouting her name, but there was no use. She wasn't even trying to hear us. She was just trying to escape. But I wasn't about to let her.

I pushed the guitar from my lap, kicking off my shoes and running as fast as I could. Apparently, that wasn't fast enough. I was always about five feet behind her.

Five miles. She ran for five fucking miles, straight. And then she just collapsed into the sand. It was almost scary, especially to watch from behind while you're trying to catch her. She looked completely lifeless. I stopped short, trying to catch my breath but failing miserably. Why not join her? So I did, dropping into the sand next to her, my eyes tracing over her every curve as her chest heaved.

"You run too fast." We had been lying this way for around twenty minutes, Cynthia watching the sky while I watched her. She was entrancing.

"Sorry?" God, did she sound bitchy. It was such a turn-on. I just watched her, trying to figure her out. It was hard to do. "Stop." Wow, okay, definitely bitchy. I just tried to look hurt. Apparently it worked, because Cynthia's eyes softened.

"What's wrong?" _You know what's wrong, asshole. You're dating Alex when it's obvious you love Cyn._ If only Cynthia could read minds.

"Nothing. Why does something _always _have to be wrong?"

"You just ran five miles of beach without stopping. It's obvious something is wrong." Just say I'm an asshole. That would make this so much easier.

"I'm just a bitchy, emotional idiot." I could see tears forming in her eyes. I wanted so badly just to wipe them away for her.

"No, you're not." I couldn't take it. I needed to be near her, touching her. I pulled Cynthia close, wrapping my arms protectively around her waist and letting her head laid on my chest. I began running my fingers through her golden locks. Words weren't needed in this situation. All I wanted was Cynthia to understand all my feelings for her without me needing to voice it.

"Joe, I think we need to-" I couldn't let her finish it. I couldn't let her ruin this moment. I leaned down, our lips crashing together in a passionate kiss. Before I knew it, Cynthia had me pinned down against the sand, her hands running up my chest as she kissed back so intensely, the air was knocked right out of me. She pulled away for a second, smiling down at me.

"Just when I thought I had you figured out, you go and mess up my whole perspective."

And then she kissed me…. Until she passed out. She was so cute when she slept. I fished into my pocket, taking out my phone and dialing Nick's number.

"Hey Nick."

"Joe, what the fuck? Where are you guys?"

"Down the beach a bit. Send Austin or someone to help me. Cyn passed out, and I'm pretty sure she's not getting up any time soon." Nick agreed, saying he'd send Julia. He thought it wouldn't be good to tell Austin. I had to agree.

Back at the house, Claudia had decided Cynthia would do better in her bed. Instinctively, I spoke.

"I'll stay with her." Julia cocked a brow, turning her head to the side slightly. Claudia just let out a light laugh.

"You want to sleep with Cyn?" Julia giggled at Claudia's question.

"Not like that," I replied, finding my shoes much more interesting at this moment. "Just in case she wakes up and doesn't remember anything."

Claudia and Julia finally agreed that it was probably a good idea if I went with Cyn. Score! They helped me carry her up to the room, laying her on the big white bed before excusing themselves and leaving for the loft. It was only eleven, but running had definitely tired me out.

I sat there, watching Cynthia's chest rise and fall rhythmically. She looked so uncomfortable in jean shorts and a body gripping tank top. Something had to be done. I lifted her slightly, tugging the tank top from her body. I pulled my own shirt off, throwing it over her quickly. If anyone were to walk in at this moment, I would definitely look like I was trying to rape her.

Not like I hadn't thought about it… Something was wrong with me, definitely.

I took her shorts off quickly, tucking her under the covers before collapsing next to her. Everything slowly got fuzzy. The last image in my mind was Cynthia's calm sleeping face. God, she was beautiful.


	5. 11 AM

FIVE, Cynthia

FIVE, Cynthia.

I woke to the feeling of soft satin at my fingertips, dressed only in my underwear and an oversized t-shirt that definitely wasn't mine. For some reason, I couldn't remember anything after kissing Joe. The rest was just an emotional blur. I took in my surrounding quietly. It only took me a moment to realize I was in Claudia's room back at the house, but the sleeping body next to me was definitely _not_ Claudia.

Joe's dark hair was matted against the pillow; his cheeks were flushed bright pink and his breathing rhythmic. I could only see his torso sticking out of the comforter, but his shirtless form was, dare I say, Godly. I quickly looked down at myself again, realizing I was in Joe's shirt. Suddenly, the door opened quickly, barely making a sound.

"Oh, good. You're up." Julia seemed relieved, grabbing my hand in her own and tugging me from the bed. "Claud and I made French toast!"

"That sounds good. Uh, Julia?"

"Yeah?"

"Why was I in bed with Joe? In his clothes?" Julia's eyes bugged out slightly before she erupted into a fit of laughter. Tears fell from her eyes and on to her round cheeks as she gasped for air. "Julia! Stop it. I'm serious." She slowly grew quiet, waving a hand in the air dismissively.

"He called Nick late last night claiming you passed out on the beach. Claudia gave you her bed for the comfort factor, but Joe thought someone should stay with you just incase. He was pretty insistent on being that someone."

"Oh," I replied slowly, lightly shoving past her before taking a seat at the island in the kitchen. A plate of French toast was placed before me. Connected to it was Claudia's slender hand. She sent me a wink and turned back to cooking.

"So, what exactly happened last night?" I heard Julia ask before she sat down beside me. "You just busted out of the house and took off. Thank God Joe followed you, or you could still be out there."

Dilemma. Do you tell your best friend you hooked up with a taken boy late at night on the beach? Of course. Odds are, Julia would be proud. But what if I was making a much bigger deal out of it then it really was.

Making my decision to tell Jules, I opened my mouth to reply only to be interrupted by the doorbell. Both Claudia and Julia's heads shot up, exchanging a worried look.

"It's _her_, isn't it?" I finally asked. They both nodded solemnly. I stood slowly, holding my head up high. It was either now or never.

I walked over, pulling the door open just as the bell rang again. There stood Alex, my "competition". She was gorgeous. Her chestnut brown hair hung to her ass, shiny and soft like it had just been blown out. Her make-up was a little too heavy, but it didn't take anything away from her cherubic face. A plain white t-shirt clung to her torso, extra-short shorts barely covering her ass. Suddenly, I felt like nothing. I just wanted to be back upstairs, safe under the covers with Joe's arms around me.

"Uhm, hi?" Even her voice was seemingly beautiful. I felt someone tug me from the doorway and take my place.

"Hey Alex," it was Nick, who was now pulling the girl into a loving hug.

"Nick, you look great!" She smiled, holding him at arms length. It's like I didn't even exist. That was of course, until Nick turned to me, grabbing my hand and pulling me out from the shadows.

"And _this_ is Cynthia." Alex's eyes inspected me, traveling over every section of my body. Suddenly, her face went sour as she turned towards Nick again.

"That's it? Everyone made her sound like such a threat." She flipped her silky brown locks over her shoulder, completely ignoring my existence. "Why is she wearing his shirt? Where the hell _is_ he?"

"Uh, well…" Nick looked at me, completely panic stricken. Like he could tell his brother's girlfriend Joe was currently sleeping in Claudia's room. Oh, how he got there? Well, you see, he was busy making out with Cynthia and they needed some place to crash. You understand, right?

"He went out for a run," I answered simply. "Nice to meet you." I trotted up the stairs, forcing the door to Claudia's room open. Joe was sprawled across the bed, face pressed firmly into the mattress. I don't think I ever wanted to jump someone more in my life.

"Stop staring," Joe muttered, his voice muffled by the sheets. I giggled quietly, stepping over discarded clothing and slipping into the warm sheets. His arms immediately wrapped around my waist as I leaned into his shoulder.

"I can't help it. You're just so cute." I nuzzled in again, kissing his collarbone lightly.

"Mmm, you smell good. Who was at the door?" He placed a trail of kisses down my jawbone. I went stiff at the question. He must've noticed, because the kisses ceased. "She's here _already_?" I nodded quickly, not wanting this to end.

"I told her you were out running." Joe visibly relaxed, his lips attaching themselves to my jaw again and working their way down. I couldn't get the nagging feeling that his girlfriend was still downstairs out of my mind. I pushed him away slightly. "Do I really have to spend the whole summer being the 'other girl'?"

"You're wearing me shirt," he whispered huskily into my ear.

"You're avoiding the question."

"Give me time. You won't stay the 'other girl', or whatever." That was good enough for me.

SIX, Cynthia.

I loved twenty-minute make-out sessions under the covers. I loved sneaking around behind Alex's back. But mostly, I loved Joe. Everything about him made me smile. His sense of humor, the way he sang to me, his perverted and corrupted mind; it all made me so happy.

But Alex was still in the picture. She had been staying in the loft with us, complaining about sleeping on the floor and making sure Julia and I wanted to rip her hair out _all_ night. By the fifth day with her, I couldn't even tell what Joe liked about her. Sure, she was hot, but such a dive. And a huge bitch.

"Baby, could you sunscreen me?" Alex's annoying, whiney voice pierced my ears as I took another long sip from my Smirnoff. The jolly-ranchers at the bottom were sticking to the glass, falling off and slapping against my teeth every time I took a sip. Like I couldn't get more annoyed.

"No problem," Joe replied, rubbing her skin gently with the lotion. We were sitting in the hot July sun, lounging on the sand in our bathing suits, just close enough to the water to feel the current hit our toes. Austin had granted us access to his alcohol stash, and Claudia, Julia and I were definitely abusing the privilege.

"You guys are sickening," Julia basically read my mind, leaning back to kiss her own boyfriend. Yes, Kevin, her boyfriend. It was actually really sweet.

"Really Alex," Kevin began, "you can do it yourself. Fuckin' prima Donna." He sent me a quick wink, trying to make me feel better about watching the boy I love rub down the girl I loathed. Basically, everyone but Alex knew about Joe and me. Hell, she might've even known, but she didn't show it.

"Whatever, Kevin." She knocked her oversized Chanel sunglasses over her eyes, scoffing. "You're just jealous because Joe and I have a _real_ relationship, unlike you two." Julia's grip on her bottle tightened, until I sent her a wink. Suddenly, she was laughing. The affair was like a joke between all of us.

"Oh yes, a real relationship. I definitely envy you, bro." Nick was walking towards us, two more drinks in his hands. He handed one to Claudia, who kissed him lightly on the cheek as a thank you. Those two had also gotten eerily close. Nick brought out her sweet side, and Claudia brought now his not-so-sweet side. They complimented each other perfectly.

"Stop berating them, guys. They're cute." I smirked at Joe, who feigned physical pain, like I had just punched him in the stomach. He hated when I complimented his relationship with Alex.

"Awe, thank you Cynthia. It's good to know that you're not single _and_ bitter." Julia snorted a laugh at Alex's comment, downing the rest of her drink and chomping down on one of the jolly-ranchers that had lined the bottom.

We kept chatting aimlessly, watching the waves rise and crash like the breath of the ocean. Just when the sun was setting, the surfers were coming out.

Ryder Tate was the owner of the Surf Shack, and a retired pro-surfer. Now he spent most of his time making boards and being the best and only sponsor for "Ryde 'Em Surf Team". They came out to practice everyday before sundown, and _damn_ were they hot. Oh, and paddling right towards us.

Kevin immediately grabbed Julia's hand, sending her into a fit of giggles. Time to play 'stake your claim', guess who's the odd one out?

Ryder, the twenty-one year old hotshot, had a short-lived affair with Julia last summer. Now, they remained close friends. It was still funny to see how antsy Kevin was getting as Ryder and two of his surfers approached. I knew one, a girl about a year older then us named Cherry Wray who I had always been more then a little jealous of. But the other surfer eluded me.

He was gorgeous, tall, and lean with deep green eyes and sandy dark brown hair. His eyes immediately fell on me.

"Hey," his voice was low and smooth. He had the voice of a singer who probably smoked a little too much pot. I smiled up at him, blocking out the sun with my hand.

"Hey there," I stood; I only met his chin with the top of my head. I extended a hand anyway as Ryder slapped an open palm on mystery man's back.

"Ah, Thia Winchester. I see you've met my newest protégé: Griffin Leonardo!" Griffin took my hand in his, shaking it lightly.

"Everyone just calls me Leo."

"Like a lion!" Claudia's bubbly laugh broke into giggles, sending Nick overboard as well.

"Yeah, like a lion," he spoke again, his eyes locking on my own. "Want to go for a walk?" How could I say no to someone like that? I nodded shyly, stepping over Alex, who just lay there tanning, and Joe, who was positively fuming. Hey, if he wasn't going to turn down Alex for me, why should I turn down Leo for him?

Walking down the beach with Leo attracted a lot of attention. Especially from girls. Mean girls. It made me feel powerful. I liked it.

But I didn't love it. The only thing, or person, I loved was currently laying on the beach next to his _girlfriend_, pissed at me. Because walking the beach with an extremely hot guy is worse then cheating. I just let it go. Joe was Joe. I loved him still.

"So Thia," Leo began, looking down at me with a lazy smile. "Tell me about yourself."

"Well, my name's Cynthia, but Thia is chill too. Uh, my family owns Gaston Manor, I come here every summer-"

"I meant more in the sense of availability." His voice was smaller as we bother stopped walking. I had to think about this for a good minute before finally decided.

"Oh. I'm available." Leo let out an anxious laugh.

"Good.


	6. A Certain Shade of Green

SIX AND A HALF, Joe

SIX AND A HALF, Joe.

Fuck Leo. Seriously. Who the hell did he think he was, walking in here with his "sexy body" that Alex just couldn't get over, and then walking away with _my_ girlfriend?

Oh, wait… shit. Cynthia isn't my girlfriend. She was supposed to be, but she wasn't. I hadn't exactly gotten the courage to break up with Alex yet. She was just so damn scary, and so good at making out. But Cynthia was better. She was better at everything. And I just let her walk away with a gorgeous surfer dude who was checking out her ass while she was standing up.

My whole face got red as they walked away, and it didn't go unnoticed.

"Someone is _jealous_." Nick's mocking tone made me snarl, falling back onto the towel. Alex cocked a brow, sitting up slightly.

"He shouldn't be. He has _me._" Everyone was quiet after that, the sounds of their jolly ranchers hitting the bottles with a light clink. All I wanted to do was run after Cynthia again. It wasn't fair that she was just toying with me.

"I think I'm just going to go inside." I stood slowly, loping off towards the house.

Griffin Leonardo is the first on my hit list.


	7. Deep Inside

SEVEN, Cynthia.

It was now mid-July. Alex was still at the house, and she was still dating Joe. But that was okay, because I had Leo.

We both knew it was nothing serious of course. I still loved Joe, and only Joe. But I had given him an ultimatum, and he chose Alex.

Plus, spending time with Leo was more then fun. I had officially learned how to surf, though not well, and had even gotten a few accessories added to my body. A nice silver barbell through my tongue and a small tattoo of a heart on my left foot seemed to be just enough for me. Compared to Leo's seven tattoos and gauged ears, it was nothing.

All fooling around with Joe had stopped when Leo and I decided our relationship was official. That had pissed Joe off, a lot. He hadn't spoken to me, and it broke my heart. I _wanted_ to hook-up with Joe still, but I couldn't bring myself to let him toy with my emotions any longer. It was too hard. It wasn't until that faithful July night that I found out how much it was hurting Joe, too.

The clock was just hitting one in the morning when I finally got in from my night with Leo. I had gone to see his band play, being the supportive girlfriend I was. And I had gotten a little bit messed up.

Actually, a bit was an understatement. Seven beers and three joints all to myself; the party life was definitely wearing me thin. Not that I minded, though. I had made a lot of friends through Leo, and I absolutely loved kissing him. Not as much at Joe, of course, but still.

I closed the door quietly, giggling like a little schoolgirl. Everything was moving fast, and evaporating from my mind quickly after I took it in. This light feeling in my head was making me fluid. Stumbling wasn't something I did easily, but now I looked like a drunken hoochie who just left the bar after a "good time".

Fuck. I was a drunken hoochie who just left the bar after a good time.

Not that I would remember that good time. Drunken, remember? And stoned beyond belief. But I could still feel Leo's hands running along my body, claiming what was his. Had not being with Joe really made me this trashy? I didn't want to think about it anymore. I just wanted to be upstairs.

The stairs, they taunt me. I stumbled up the first flight while discarding my heels and hearing them crack against the tiled floor. My short black skirt was riding up, but I didn't care. All I wanted to do was climb into my hammock and sleep for the next eight days.

I reached the door to the loft, but when I went to grab the knob, my hand collided with a chest, a small noise of pain emitting from the poor victim. I gasped loudly, collapsing on the ground in giggles. My stoned mind was not in the mood to be working right now.

"Are you high?" The concerned voice pierced my ears; I couldn't get up the energy to respond. My tongue was thick and I was slowly drifting to sleep in the cramped hallway. I felt whoever it was lift me, helping me back down the three flights of stairs I had just fought so hard to get up.

I had figured out by now that it was Joe who had brought me down the stairs. Other then Austin, he was the only person who could lift me with complete ease. I was sprawled out across the comfortable leather, surely looking a mess. Joe sat down next to me, pulling his shirt over his head and handing it to me.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" How I even had the brainpower to muster up that sentence, let alone make it understandable, was a mystery to me. Joe sighed heavily, grabbing me by the arms and propping me up. He lifted my white tank top over my head and replaced it with the oversized t-shirt.

"Sleep in it." Like that was so easy when it stank of Joe. I had missed that scent against my skin. He let my body fall back against the couch, standing to leave. "Let me go get you some water." Before he got the chance to step out of the room, I grabbed his hand.

"Don't leave me," my attempt at pleading was lame, but I could see it affected Joe enough, especially when he sat back down and began stroking my hair lightly. He let one of his fingers trail slowly down my face. If I weren't so unbelievably wasted, I probably would've jumped him.

Hell, I would've jumped him anyway, except I was pretty immobile.

Suddenly, every element separating us just seemed to vanish. I mean, maybe it was my clearly intoxicated state making me senseless, but all I wanted to do right now was be in Joe's arms for the rest of my life.

I wrapped my arms protectively around his neck, pulling him down on top of me. He instinctively circled my waist with his own and shifted so I was in front of him. He placed light kisses on the back my neck, one of his hands drawing random shapes on my stomach.

"I would never leave you," he whispered into my ear, sending tingles down my spine. Why did I deny this for so long? Why was everything so fuzzy? "I love you."

The sweetest thing Joe ever said to me. He had never told me he loved me. I had been dying to hear it from the moment we met. It was basically what kept me going without a mental breakdown every day. I would've killed to hear it.

But I was already gone.


	8. Are You In?

SEVEN AND A HALF, Joe.

The sound of the front door shutting startled me. I had crashed on the couch, waiting up for Cynthia. Pathetic, right? But now she was home, and if she found me here, she'd definitely rub it in. I jumped from the couch, running up the back stairs and falling into my cot, closing the door hard behind me.

I heard a bunch of noises that sounded suspiciously like Cynthia falling all over the house. That couldn't be good. I went to open the door, something colliding with my chest as soon as I got it open. Cynthia's boney finger stabbed me in the rib, shortening my breath for a moment. I watched her sink to the floor, giggling like a child. She was definitely fucked up.

"Are you high?" Like I even had to ask. But Cynthia didn't answer. She just let her eyes fall closed slowly, grasping at my ankles. She looked absolutely pathetic. Her curls were sticking out in random directions, and her make-up was smeared. Let's not even mention how fucked up her clothes were. I had to help.

I lifted her easily, but climbing down the steep steps with her in my arms was much harder then it looked. I got her down in one piece, but had to rush to the couch before my arms collapsed and she slammed on the ground. That would _not_ be good. When I finally placed her down, she turned towards me, her eyes opening slightly. They were bloodshot bright red, and her clothes clung to her with a mix of sweat and alcohol. It was _disgusting_.

I lifted my shirt off, handing it to her. She looked completely confused, studying it with impaired vision. God, she was even gorgeous when she was fucked up. That was a feat I hoped to achieve, if ever.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" Her first words. I was so proud.

"Sleep in it." Seriously, how clueless could she be? Let's just chalk it up to her impaired state. She'd be regretting this in the morning. "Let me go get you some water." It was the least I could do while Cynthia fell back, looking extra pathetic.

"Don't leave me," the words tugged at my heartstrings. What was this girl doing to me? Before I even knew what was happening, I had sat back down. I did _not_ tell my legs to do that. Fuck my legs, they were powerless to my heart right about now.

Especially when Cyn reached up, wrapping her arms around me and pulling me down. I was trying my hardest not to loose control. Even messed up, she looked beautiful. Had I told you that yet?

"I would never leave you," I managed to utter into her delicate curls. She stirred slightly, but I could tell I was losing her. It was either now or never. "I love you."

Fuck.


	9. I Miss You

EIGHT, Cynthia

EIGHT, Cynthia.

The loud crash of thunder sent me shooting up, and sent Joe to the floor with a loud thump.

"Oh my God, Joe I'm so sorry!" I jumped off the couch, leaning down to help him up. He just looked up at me with a smile, laughing heavily while waving me off. God, his smile had me completely captivated. My vision was still hazy, but I could see it crystal clear in the dark room.

I searched for a clock, any form of time telling device. My eyes finally landed on the TV, the little VCR blinking 3:47 AM. I had only been a sleep a couple of hours, but I felt immensely better then from when I came in. Joe stood slowly, rubbing his ass. He then sat down next to me again. He kept his distance this time, staying all the way at the other end of the couch. I didn't blame him, he had his reasons to be pissed, but technically I did too. First of all, he cheated on his girlfriend with me with promises that he'd end it with her… Oh my god, I'm pathetic. This was constantly what I thought about. How did I become one of those mistress ladies who sat at home all day, waiting for their man to call?

"_I fell in love with a dream that I built of you, playin' the part of the queen_," Joe had leaned in, singing the lyrics of "Man on the Side" by John Mayer lightly into my ear. Ironic much? I smiled brightly, pulling him against me and kissing him hard on the lips. He returned it with double the passion, pushing me into the cushions of the couch.

My hands found their way to his bare chest, scratching lightly against the skin. His hands gripped my hips, his lips finding their way to my neck. A low grown emitted from my throat, daring to turn into something so much more.

"What the _fuck?_" Joe jumped up, removing himself from me completely. I turned sharply, only to be met with a very confused Austin. My eyes went wide as I tried to hide behind the arm of the couch. Austin remained in the doorway, tapping his foot heavily. "Care to explain, Jonas?"

I saw Joe go ashen as he tried to voice what was happening. Austin just raised a brow, obviously amused by Joe's stuttering attempts. I rolled my eyes, sitting up and facing Austin. As scared as I was of him, I knew he would never hurt me. Joe… Joe he would beat to a pulp.

"Austin, everyone knows we've been hooking up since before Alex even got here. This can't be much of a surprise." Joe shot me a surprised look. I guess he didn't expect me to actually defend our messed up relationship. I guess he didn't know I loved him too. Austin walked over to the couch, sitting down between us with a heavy sigh.

"I know. Everyone knows. Even Alex."

"What?" Joe and I spoke at the same time, looking at Austin as if he had three heads. He nodded, confirming the suspicion we had all along.

"She was talking about it with Angie yesterday. She's pretty pissed, but she's still working on what to say to Nathaniel here." Austin clapped Joe on the shoulder, shaking his head heavily. "You're fucked, man." He stood slowly, walking out and leaving Joe and me in the dark.

_Awkward_.

"What're you going to do?" My voice was small and soft as I rubbed Joe's arm, trying to comfort him. He leaned back into the couch, rubbing his eyes vigorously.

"I have no clue. I guess this is what I've been waiting for, but now…" he stopped, looking at me with sad eyes. I couldn't help but feel my heart jump as a pang of guilt flowed through my body. I had to ask.

"But now what?"

"Now you're with Leo," he spoke with such a horribly sad tone, it almost hurt.

"I don't love Leo." I replied, forcing Joe to lay down with his head in my lap. I brushed my fingers though his thick hair, trying anything to just be supportive. It was true though. I could probably never love Leo. I mean, I loved being with him, but I could never actually say I was in love with him. Even if I knew I was lying, I just couldn't betray my feelings for Joe like that.

"Can you let _anyone_ in Thia?" Joe finally broke the comfortable silence that was lying between us. I couldn't help but be utterly insulted.

"I let you in, Joe. And you toyed with me." I finally said it. Joe lifted his head, looking at me intensely again. He forced himself off me, standing and immediately pacing.

"I didn't toy with you, Cynthia. Not on purpose," he was speaking to the wall across the room, but I heard every word just fine. It wasn't like he was trying to hide the words. Suddenly, everything seemed to just fall from us. We were both screaming before I knew it.

"You _constantly_ dangle her in front of me! Like you want me to be jealous of you!"

"Because I do want you to Cyn! I want you to claw Alex's eyes out, and just fucking fight for me! And you did the exact same fucking thing with Leo!"

I shot out of my seat, ready to attack. Instead, Joe wrapped his arms around my waist, kissing me with a fiery passion that had never been there before.

Yes, this kiss was _so_ good that I had to actually use the phrase 'fiery passion'.

I kissed back, trying to match his intensity. It was useless. Joe pushed me down lightly forcing me to fall back on the couch as he covered me, placing heated kisses all down my neck and threatening to lift his own shirt off my body.

It was at that point that I gave in. There was no use in trying to deny it. Joe was everything to me, and always would be. I couldn't change that even if I wanted to. Leo, or no Leo.

- - -

The smell of fresh salt water hit my nostrils, the salt in the air digging into my skin with every breeze. Joe's large shirt billowed around me as I watched the ocean crash beyond, falling in and out of the dark blues. It was mesmerizing, and even though it was most likely only fifty degrees while I stood in the sand in only Joe's shirt and a pair of his old boxers, I couldn't move. The sound of Joe's fingers strumming the guitar behind me just made everything so much better.

The guitar stopped, but I wasn't alarmed. Especially when Joe's hands wrapped around me from behind, pulling me into him as the breeze kept blowing. The sun was just starting to rise at the horizon, and I couldn't think of a more romantic setting.

"Let's go swimming," Joe whispered into my ear, running a hand up my side before curling a loose tendril of hair around his fingers. I laughed at the idea, rolling my eyes.

"Don't you think it will be a little too cold? You know, for _little Joe_?" Joe laughed whole-heatedly at that, smiling into my shoulder before biting down on it lightly. Tingles traveled through my spine at his every touch.

"Little Joe will be fine, let's go." Before I had time to protest, he had lifted my over his shoulder, carrying me towards the water and completely ignoring my protesting shouts. Before I knew it, he was knee deep in the water, his boxers already getting wet at the ends. "Now, hold your breath."

And then he dropped me. That fucking asshole.

The cold tide rushed over me, completely clearing all my senses. I couldn't breath, but at the moment, that didn't matter. My mind was completely clear, and all I could think about was how happy the boy who had just dropped me actually made me. Leo couldn't even compare.

I emerged from the water, wiping my eyes of the salt that burned them viciously. I didn't even want to scream at Joe, just kiss him. His clothing clung to me, feeling extra uncomfortable, and I was shaking ferociously in the breeze. Joe noticed this, wrapping an arm around me and walking me back towards the house and the fire pit.

"A fire will warm your bones, I'm sure." He spoke, wrapping a towel around me and throwing a few logs into the pit. He lit the kindling, placing a fire started under it. Even the small flames warmed me immensely as I neared the pit. Mix that with Joe wrapping his arms around me, rubbing my skin vigorously and kissing every exposed inch of me. The boy had his moments. I had to admit it.

"What are we going to do Joe?"

"I really don't know. I just don't want to hurt Alex; I've been with her for a year."

"And I don't want to hurt Leo," I answered honestly. Leo made me seriously happy, happier then I'd been in a long time. But Joe made me ecstatic. He made me beyond happy.

"We just have to do it, especially if we want to be together." I nodded, agreeing of course. But it was harder then just doing it. There would be a lot of backlash, and possibly even heartbreak. Cyn knew Leo wasn't in love with her or anything; it was Alex she was worried about.

"What's that?" Joe was pointing to my foot, right where the heart tattoo was. I instinctively bent down, rubbing at it lightly with a smile.

"It's a tattoo, duh."

"Well I know that, but when did that come about?" Joe looked clearly puzzled, bending down to run his thumb along the inked area of skin.

"Same time as this," I spoke before sticking out my tongue and showing him the silver barbell. Joe seemed genuinely surprised.

"How did I not notice that when I was kissing you?" I simply shrugged in response, running the cold metal against my teeth. It reminded me of Leo. That's when I realized what had to be done. I turned to Joe, taking his hand in mine. Tears were already forming in my eyes as I started to speak.

"Joe, there has been a lot keeping us apart, and I can't help but think that there has to be a reason." I watched Joe open his mouth to protest, but I shushed him quickly. I couldn't be interrupted now, not while I had the guts. "Maybe it's best if we just stay friends." I could barely utter the words. The idea of remaining just friends with Joe made my heart ache drastically. I just had to force myself to remember that this needed to be done. Apparently, Joe didn't agree.

"What the hell are you talking about Cynthia? Everything we do always end up bringing us back together! We're meant to be together!" The anger in his eyes was enough to scare me. I drew back, worried about what Joe could do in this state. He watched this, letting out a dry laugh before rolling his eyes. "I wasn't lying when I said I love you. I do, and I can't imagine life without you."

"We'll still be in each other's lives, Joe. Just not like that." I sounded lame even to myself.

"But I don't want it to be any other way _but_ that! Why don't you get that?"

"I want it that way too, Joe. But we can't do it. _I_ can't do it." Joe scoffed loudly, looking at me with a disgusted expression.

"You aren't the only one in this, Thia. It's me too. I put all my emotions on the line; I opened up. You're different than any person I've ever met, and you make me so immensely happy. I can't imagine not being able to touch you. Your kisses are like a drug. You can't take this away from me."

My memory registered Joe's first day here and how creepy I had thought it was when he was just staring at me. Could he have known then that this would be happening? Did he really believe in love at first sight? I had to ask.

"What were you thinking when you first saw me? When you wouldn't stop staring at me?"

Joe seemed to be completely bewildered by the question. He stopped talking, stopped being angry, and stopped reacting in general. He just seemed stoic. His concentration was completely focused on finding an answer as his eyebrows knitted together. Finally, after four long minutes of silence, he took a breath in.

"Truthfully? Like, swear to God truthfully? I though '_wow, she's gorgeous. I hope I end up with her_'."

"There was no way you thought that," I replied, crossing my arms across my chest and pushing the sopping wet shirt into my skin.

"I swear. I even texted Nick telling him that at that _exact_ moment." Cynthia remembered Nick texting away on his phone. It seemed to not leave his fingers. But she hadn't seen Joe texting? No, she really hadn't even been paying attention to Joe. She would've never thought back then they'd be where they were now. It was all so surreal.

"Then I definitely can't do this."

"Why _not?_" He was shouting, his face contorted in an expression of anger as he flew to his feet. "Cynthia, I can't be without you! It's just not possible! And I can't watch you fucking around with that Leo guy! I just can't."

I stood as well, burying my head in Joe's chest as he cradled me in his arms.

"That's exactly why, Joe. I can't become dependent on you, especially if we're just going to part ways at the end of the summer. I love you too much to break your heart."

"What does that even mean, Cyn? That's _the_ stupidest excuse I've ever heard," Joe sighed, looking very defeated. "Just say the real reason; you don't want to get hurt, and you think I'll hurt you."

"You're right. I don't. I know you love me, but I also know that you have more power over my emotions then anyone else, and that scares the shit out of me." Joe scoffed, turning away from me.

"So what? Push me away so _you_ don't get hurt?" It sounded pretty selfish when he put it like that, but that was definitely part of it. All I could do was shrug. I didn't really know what to say. Thankfully, I didn't have to. Joe leaned down to kiss me again. Our lips joined together in a tantalizing kiss that only left me wanting more. "Tell me that meant nothing, and I'll leave you alone."

"It _all_ means something Joe. And I can't do it." I pushed passed him, running up the stairs and into the house. Crawling into Claudia's bed and sleeping for the next two days sounded like a pretty good idea. I didn't even have to look back to know that Joe was staring at my fleeing form, completely heartbroken.

Yep, it's official. I'm a huge pussy.


	10. Can You Show Me Dear

EIGHT AND A HALF, Joe

EIGHT AND A HALF, Joe.

"And I can't do it." The blur that was Cynthia Winchester forced passed me, running up the stairs towards Gaston Manor. All I could do was watch, and mentally curse myself for letting her get away. Passing out on the beach seemed like a pretty good idea right about then. I decided that was probably what I should do.

Collapsing into the sand, I let the conversation that had just happened travel through my mind again. So, Cyn had broken up with me, after she slept with me. It was completely mind blowing and one of the most amazing events. I wasn't one to brag about these sorts of things to the guys or anything, but that was straight up _fucking awesome._ And then she walked away.

Was I like, bad or something? No, that couldn't be it. I'm Joe Jonas, for God's sakes.

Joe! Shut the fuck up! The love of your life just walked away from you, ending anything you ever had with you. Okay, cue my heart tearing in two, as corny as that was. But honestly, I really did love Cynthia. It wasn't one of those cookie-cutter loves you heard in those cheesy pop ballads (heh heh) either. It was real, heart-pumping love. And it had just been taken from me. Just like that.

My eyes felt heavier by the minute while I drifted into a calm sleep on the sandy shores. This was probably a bad idea, but at the moment, I was too miserable to care.

--

"Joe?" Someone bending down next to me startled me awake. My eyes shot open, matched with Alex's. I hated to admit it, but the sight of her repulsed me. Why didn't I leave her sooner? Why didn't I fix things?

Because I'm an idiot, that's why.

"Hey Alex." My voice was totally unlike the usual. It sounded like I swallowed two tons of sand and then taken a rake to my throat. I was desperate for water, but I didn't want it from Alex. I didn't want _anything_ from Alex. Stupid fucking girlfriend, ruining my love life.

That wasn't right, was it?

"Have you been out here _all_ night?" I could tell her the truth. No, fuck that, I was gonna tell her the truth.

"Yeah. But I wasn't alone for most of it. See, I slept with Cynthia, and then we came out here." Alex's eyes went wide as her mouth dropped open.

"As in, you fell asleep with her, right?"

"No, Alex. As in _we had sex_. You've heard of it, surely." Score one for team Joe.

"What the hell happened to you, Joe?" She looked heartbroken, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. I really didn't care, not even a little bit.

"I met the love of my life, and I fucked it up majorly. I think it's time you leave this island, and I go somewhere else to clear my mind."

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea. I'll go call a taxi." She shot up, turning on her heel and running towards the house. Thank God she was out of my hair.

I stood slowly, dusting the sand from my body. It was everywhere, and I could feel it in every freaking part of me, but whatever. I had to go find Nick and Julia. That wouldn't be too hard though, seeing as it was only ten in the morning, and neither of them woke up before noon.

I walked the steps back to the loft. Only hours ago, I was carrying Cynthia down these very steps. As I passed Claudia's room, I saw those blonde curls buried in the pillow. The brave Joe would've gone in there and done a repeat session of last night. Right now, I was totally pussy Joe.

Nick was already up when I pushed the door open, texting on his cell phone. As it snapped shut, I felt my own vibrate in my pocket. The slight noise startled Nick, his head snapping towards me. He opened his mouth to say something, but before he even could, Julia stepped in waving an accusatory finger in my face.

"Where the _hell_ have you been? And where the hell is my best friend?" Julia shouting was just as annoying as it sounded, I can assure you. I tried to avoid it at all costs. I had to give it to her though, she was probably the best friend a girl could ask for, not that I would know.

"On the beach," I spoke, deciding to run through the story again, but with a nicer version this time. I collapsed on Cynthia's hammock. Her smell still clung to it. "See, Cyn came home really fucked up last night. One thing led to another, and we slept together. Then she broke up with me on the beach. And then I broke up with Alex on the beach."

"So that's why she grabbed all her shit, called Cynthia a cum-guzzling whore, and slammed the door on her way out?" Julia questioned.

"Basically." Nick laughed lightly, shaking his head in disbelief.

"So what're you going to do?"

"I have no clue, bro. But I can't stand here with Cynthia anymore. If she wants to end it with me, it'll be hard seeing as all I want to do is jump her. It's like Chinese water torture, but with a female body instead of that glass case." Lamest explanation ever. I seriously just compared Cynthia to a glass case of emotion… water. Sorry.

"So go stay at the hotel on the boardwalk. We'll cover for you." Why was Julia saying she'd cover for me? Cynthia was her best friend; didn't she want us together?

"Why?"

"Because I know you won't drop this. You'll keep pursuing her until you two end up together. It's endearing, and it makes me actually like you. Congratulations." I pulled Julia into a tight hug. Finally, someone who understood me.

"I'll go check in now. Thank you so much."


	11. Talk Shows On Mute

NINE, Cynthia

NINE, Cynthia.

"So you left him there? Just like that?"

"Yeah."

"Wow. You're a coldhearted bitch, Winchester." Cherry flipped her raven hair over her shoulder, leaning over her bright red surfboard, examining a fracture in the wood from a wipeout earlier that day. When I started dating Leo, I learned quickly that his friend were part of the relationship. I didn't mind, Cherry had definitely become my confidant.

"I didn't want to do it," I shot back defensively, taking a sip from my beer. I had explained the whole story in a little over and hour. Though Cherry and Leo were close, I needed an unbiased opinion, and I pretty much trusted her not to tell my secrets.

"But you did. That's fucking sad." Cherry barely looked away from her board, the cigarette dangling between her lips threatening to let its ash fall on the board. I've seen that happen to Cherry before; she gets so pissed you don't even understand.

"You're supposed to side with me," I mumbled, crossing my arms over my chest with a huff. Cherry just shrugged.

"I can't pretend to side with you, Cyn." She slid the board from her lap, leaning back in the rusting beach chair on Leo's deck. "You seem to be pushing him away because of selfishness and your lust for drama. You're breaking his heart for your own entertainment without even realizing."

I looked out into the early morning haze, watching Cherry's cigarette smoke twirl into the breeze while I thought about her last statement. I couldn't exactly say she was wrong. What I had done only twenty-two hours ago still hadn't settled with me. I was severely regretting it, but hadn't even gotten a chance to talk to Joe. He was out when I woke up, and no one knew where. Not even Alex.

The screen door to Leo's house swung open as Leo's lanky form sauntered out. He was wearing only his swimming trunks and a beanie, an outfit he favored which I found out quickly. He had once admitted to me that he absolutely hated shirts. As weird as I thought it was, I wasn't about to protest it. The boy was fine. He walked towards us, placing a kiss on the top of my head before resting against the railing.

"What're my two favorite girls talking about?" He asked, seeming completely oblivious to what was going on.

"Oh, you know, girl stuff," Cherry replied with a wink. I smiled gratefully, standing to wrap my arms around Leo's neck. This was relatively hard to do, considering the height difference, but I managed. He kissed me lazily, breaking it with a smile. I ran my fingers through the loose waves that peeked out from under his beanie. Looking into his eyes, I could only think of two things: how lucky I was, and how much of an undeserving bitch I was.

"Alright, I'm out. Peace guys." Cherry skipped down the stairs with a small wave, yanking open the door of her beat-up station wagon. She drove away quickly, leaving me with Leo and an impressive amount of guilt.

"Cherry is gone. We have the house to ourselves," Leo whispered playfully, his breath barely hitting my ear as he bent down to kiss my neck. I smiled under the feeling of his lips, but I couldn't shake the lurking feeling I had been trying to suppress since the fight with Joe.

"Mhm, that we do," I replied, scratching my nails alone the bare skin of his back. Truthfully, I would've rather been back at home in my shitting hammock. With Joe.

"I can't do this, Leo." I pushed him away. He didn't even look confused. He actually looked almost relieved.

"It took you long enough," he sighed, pushing passed me and collapsing into the worn beach chair.

"What do you mean?" I tried to sound confused, but my words really just sounded rehearsed.

"Nick told me everything like, the third day we were dating." That little brillo head! Fro bro would have hell to pay.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Leo lit a cigarette, taking a long drag. "I'm just glad you finally came to your senses. I mean, after hearing you talking to Cherry-"

"You heard that?" I cut him off. I didn't know if I was glad, or just more upset then when this started.

"I was standing right there. Of course I heard you. Why do you think Cherry bailed so fast?" That made sense.

"Are you angry?" I sounded like a ten year old who had just been caught playing with her mother's make-up. It was pathetic.

"Nope. I expected it," he replied honestly. He took another long drag, "plus, we were fun, but I'm pretty sure everyone knew it was just a summer fling." I seriously owed this dude my life. Most understanding now ex-boyfriend award goes to Griffin Leonardo, hands down.

"So I guess that's that then." I turned to walk off the porch, but was stopped by Leo pulling me into a hug. I hugged back full force, loving the feeling of being able to refer to him as a good friend.

"Just do one thing for me Cyn."

"Anything."

"Don't fuck it up with Joe." He pulled away, smiling down at me.

"It's too late for that," I shrugged. Leo just shook his head slowly, bringing the cigarette to his lips with a lazy chuckle.

"Nah, it's never too late. Fate, karma, all that sappy shit." He released me, walking back into his house. I watched the door slam shut, the sun raising high in the sky behind me. Standing in front of Leo's house all alone, I knew what I had to do.

--

The walk from Leo's house back to my own was too short for my liking. The sun was finally fully up when I reached from the front door and let myself in to the eerie house. The first floor was completely empty, as I expected. I walked the three flights of stairs slowly, trying to go unnoticed and be as quiet as possible.

The door to the loft was closed tight. It was probably the loudest door in the whole house; it was bound to wake up anyone on the other side.

I forced it open anyway, the loud creak winging throughout the house. The room itself? Completely empty, except for Julia, who was snoring lightly and curled into a tight ball in her hammock.

It looked like none of the boys stuff was there. The cots sat unmade, still set up in their carefree manner. A pair of arms encircling my waist made me shriek slightly and forced Julia to bolt up from her sleep.

"BITCHASS THUGS?"

"Calm down Julia, it's just me." Nick's voice passed through my ears softly from behind. I turned him his arms, my expression showing how confused I really was.

"Where is everyone?" Nick released me, studying his finger intently.

"Well, uh, this is what the loft looks like without Joe and Alex's stuff all over. Surprise?"

"_What_?" Julia sighed heavily at my response, jumping down form the hammock. She wrapped her arms around me in a tight embrace.

"They left this morning. Alex went home, and Joe wouldn't tell me where he was going. But he had a plan?" Nick nodded, showing the story was true.

"But why?" Nick stepped in this time.

"Do you want the real reason, or the one I'm instructed to tell you?"

"I guess," I hesitated momentarily, "the real one." Nick took in a long breath, stepping closer.

"He said staying here with you any longer would be like Chinese water torture."

"Way to be delicate, asshole," Julia scoffed.

I felt my knees go weak as I sat down on what used to be Joe's cot. It still had his smell. How had I managed to fuck up my whole life in one night? Maybe that was a little dramatic, but still.

"They'll still be here all the time, Cyn. It's not that big of a deal."

"No, it is Julia. I told Joe I couldn't be with him yesterday." Nick shot me a surprised look, his cheeks growing red.

"You did _what_? Cynthia, what the _fuck_?" I had never heard Nick so angry. I had never even seen Nick slightly angry. But right now, he was standing over my, running his hands through his curls over and over. His cheeks were growing redder by the minute, and he looked like he was about to burst. "He left Alex today. For you! He's fucking in love. WITH YOU!"

"Nick, that's enough." Julia's tone was menacing as she grabbed Nick by the wrist and directed him towards the door. "I think you should go and find Kevin right now." She pushed him forward lightly, her eyes being demanding enough where she didn't have to force him. He complied, walking out with his head hung low.

Nick's words stung like salt in a fresh paper cut. Tears stung my eyes as I leaned down on the cot, pulling the bright blue comforter over my body. The smell of Ed Hardy and pure Joeness filled my senses as I buried my head in the pillow. I felt Julia lay on top of me, the cot squeaking under both our weight.

"Nick was just being Nick. You know how he is when it comes to his brothers." I didn't bother to respond. I thought I'd be crying, but I didn't even have the energy. All I could do was sleep. Julia kept talking, while I slipped away to dream land in Joe's bed.


	12. Redefine

NINE, Cynthia

NINE, Cynthia.

"So you left him there? Just like that?"

"Yeah."

"Wow. You're a coldhearted bitch, Winchester." Cherry flipped her raven hair over her shoulder, leaning over her bright red surfboard, examining a fracture in the wood from a wipeout earlier that day. When I started dating Leo, I learned quickly that his friend were part of the relationship. I didn't mind, Cherry had definitely become my confidant.

"I didn't want to do it," I shot back defensively, taking a sip from my beer. I had explained the whole story in a little over and hour. Though Cherry and Leo were close, I needed an unbiased opinion, and I pretty much trusted her not to tell my secrets.

"But you did. That's fucking sad." Cherry barely looked away from her board, the cigarette dangling between her lips threatening to let its ash fall on the board. I've seen that happen to Cherry before; she gets so pissed you don't even understand.

"You're supposed to side with me," I mumbled, crossing my arms over my chest with a huff. Cherry just shrugged.

"I can't pretend to side with you, Cyn." She slid the board from her lap, leaning back in the rusting beach chair on Leo's deck. "You seem to be pushing him away because of selfishness and your lust for drama. You're breaking his heart for your own entertainment without even realizing."

I looked out into the early morning haze, watching Cherry's cigarette smoke twirl into the breeze while I thought about her last statement. I couldn't exactly say she was wrong. What I had done only twenty-two hours ago still hadn't settled with me. I was severely regretting it, but hadn't even gotten a chance to talk to Joe. He was out when I woke up, and no one knew where. Not even Alex.

The screen door to Leo's house swung open as Leo's lanky form sauntered out. He was wearing only his swimming trunks and a beanie, an outfit he favored which I found out quickly. He had once admitted to me that he absolutely hated shirts. As weird as I thought it was, I wasn't about to protest it. The boy was fine. He walked towards us, placing a kiss on the top of my head before resting against the railing.

"What're my two favorite girls talking about?" He asked, seeming completely oblivious to what was going on.

"Oh, you know, girl stuff," Cherry replied with a wink. I smiled gratefully, standing to wrap my arms around Leo's neck. This was relatively hard to do, considering the height difference, but I managed. He kissed me lazily, breaking it with a smile. I ran my fingers through the loose waves that peeked out from under his beanie. Looking into his eyes, I could only think of two things: how lucky I was, and how much of an undeserving bitch I was.

"Alright, I'm out. Peace guys." Cherry skipped down the stairs with a small wave, yanking open the door of her beat-up station wagon. She drove away quickly, leaving me with Leo and an impressive amount of guilt.

"Cherry is gone. We have the house to ourselves," Leo whispered playfully, his breath barely hitting my ear as he bent down to kiss my neck. I smiled under the feeling of his lips, but I couldn't shake the lurking feeling I had been trying to suppress since the fight with Joe.

"Mhm, that we do," I replied, scratching my nails alone the bare skin of his back. Truthfully, I would've rather been back at home in my shitting hammock. With Joe.

"I can't do this, Leo." I pushed him away. He didn't even look confused. He actually looked almost relieved.

"It took you long enough," he sighed, pushing passed me and collapsing into the worn beach chair.

"What do you mean?" I tried to sound confused, but my words really just sounded rehearsed.

"Nick told me everything like, the third day we were dating." That little brillo head! Fro bro would have hell to pay.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Leo lit a cigarette, taking a long drag. "I'm just glad you finally came to your senses. I mean, after hearing you talking to Cherry-"

"You heard that?" I cut him off. I didn't know if I was glad, or just more upset then when this started.

"I was standing right there. Of course I heard you. Why do you think Cherry bailed so fast?" That made sense.

"Are you angry?" I sounded like a ten year old who had just been caught playing with her mother's make-up. It was pathetic.

"Nope. I expected it," he replied honestly. He took another long drag, "plus, we were fun, but I'm pretty sure everyone knew it was just a summer fling." I seriously owed this dude my life. Most understanding now ex-boyfriend award goes to Griffin Leonardo, hands down.

"So I guess that's that then." I turned to walk off the porch, but was stopped by Leo pulling me into a hug. I hugged back full force, loving the feeling of being able to refer to him as a good friend.

"Just do one thing for me Cyn."

"Anything."

"Don't fuck it up with Joe." He pulled away, smiling down at me.

"It's too late for that," I shrugged. Leo just shook his head slowly, bringing the cigarette to his lips with a lazy chuckle.

"Nah, it's never too late. Fate, karma, all that sappy shit." He released me, walking back into his house. I watched the door slam shut, the sun raising high in the sky behind me. Standing in front of Leo's house all alone, I knew what I had to do.

--

The walk from Leo's house back to my own was too short for my liking. The sun was finally fully up when I reached from the front door and let myself in to the eerie house. The first floor was completely empty, as I expected. I walked the three flights of stairs slowly, trying to go unnoticed and be as quiet as possible.

The door to the loft was closed tight. It was probably the loudest door in the whole house; it was bound to wake up anyone on the other side.

I forced it open anyway, the loud creak winging throughout the house. The room itself? Completely empty, except for Julia, who was snoring lightly and curled into a tight ball in her hammock.

It looked like none of the boys stuff was there. The cots sat unmade, still set up in their carefree manner. A pair of arms encircling my waist made me shriek slightly and forced Julia to bolt up from her sleep.

"BITCHASS THUGS?"

"Calm down Julia, it's just me." Nick's voice passed through my ears softly from behind. I turned him his arms, my expression showing how confused I really was.

"Where is everyone?" Nick released me, studying his finger intently.

"Well, uh, this is what the loft looks like without Joe and Alex's stuff all over. Surprise?"

"_What_?" Julia sighed heavily at my response, jumping down form the hammock. She wrapped her arms around me in a tight embrace.

"They left this morning. Alex went home, and Joe wouldn't tell me where he was going. But he had a plan?" Nick nodded, showing the story was true.

"But why?" Nick stepped in this time.

"Do you want the real reason, or the one I'm instructed to tell you?"

"I guess," I hesitated momentarily, "the real one." Nick took in a long breath, stepping closer.

"He said staying here with you any longer would be like Chinese water torture."

"Way to be delicate, asshole," Julia scoffed.

I felt my knees go weak as I sat down on what used to be Joe's cot. It still had his smell. How had I managed to fuck up my whole life in one night? Maybe that was a little dramatic, but still.

"They'll still be here all the time, Cyn. It's not that big of a deal."

"No, it is Julia. I told Joe I couldn't be with him yesterday." Nick shot me a surprised look, his cheeks growing red.

"You did _what_? Cynthia, what the _fuck_?" I had never heard Nick so angry. I had never even seen Nick slightly angry. But right now, he was standing over my, running his hands through his curls over and over. His cheeks were growing redder by the minute, and he looked like he was about to burst. "He left Alex today. For you! He's fucking in love. WITH YOU!"

"Nick, that's enough." Julia's tone was menacing as she grabbed Nick by the wrist and directed him towards the door. "I think you should go and find Kevin right now." She pushed him forward lightly, her eyes being demanding enough where she didn't have to force him. He complied, walking out with his head hung low.

Nick's words stung like salt in a fresh paper cut. Tears stung my eyes as I leaned down on the cot, pulling the bright blue comforter over my body. The smell of Ed Hardy and pure Joeness filled my senses as I buried my head in the pillow. I felt Julia lay on top of me, the cot squeaking under both our weight.

"Nick was just being Nick. You know how he is when it comes to his brothers." I didn't bother to respond. I thought I'd be crying, but I didn't even have the energy. All I could do was sleep. Julia kept talking, while I slipped away to dream land in Joe's bed.


	13. Southern Girl

TEN, Cynthia

TEN, Cynthia.

Two days and no word from Joe. I hadn't left the loft other then to empty my bladder. Cherry had called over a dozen times; apparently, the attempt at a reassuring speech that I was fine was really lame. I just kept telling her that I just needed to be alone for a while. The only person who seemed to actually understand that I was heartbroken was Amanda. She had baked me three batches of her special chocolate chunk cookies from scratch, and made my favorite mint julep tea constantly. I didn't even have to tell her the story; she just knew.

I was being my depressed self again, lying in my hammock with my feet dangling off each side. My ipod was on full blast, telling me all of John Mayer's intimate feelings. I was humming along with the tune; John was usually my happy music, but right now, he just reminded me of Joe. His voice still haunted me from that day on the beach. I couldn't tear myself away from John Mayer's soulful tone ever since, though it had nothing on Joe's. Suddenly, the sound of the loft door throwing itself into the wall made me shriek.

My head whipped around, and there stood Joe. He was sweating lightly, like he'd just run here from the other end of the island or something. He walked up to me slowly, leaning over my hammock and kissing me hard on the mouth.

"Cynthia Lynn Winchester, I can't get you out of my mind." I kissed back intensely, showing him I couldn't agree more.

"Oh, Joe. I love you so much."

"Uh, thanks?" My eyes shot open to see Julia on the other side of the room, rummaging through her things. Damn my overactive imagination. This was the third time I had almost said something borderline inappropriate to Julia, and you should've heard the things I had accidentally said to Joe's brothers. Needless to say, they basically knew all the details of our first time.

"Sorry, I was thinking again."

"Well that's never good." She walked towards me, leaning on the edge of the hammock and causing it to tip towards her. She looked down at me, extreme care and worry filling her eyes. I just smiled weakly at her.

"I'm okay."

"No, you're not," it was more of a demand then a statement, or even an observation. Julia and I had barely talked these past few weeks, and it was really my fault. I had been completely wrapped up in this Joe situation, and had started shutting everyone out. It was horrible, and it proved that I was a bad friend. Julia had been dating Kevin since the fourth week of summer, and I had never once asked how their relationship was. It was terrible.

"Can we just talk about you?" I wanted to know everything about the couple, seeing as my own Jonas romance had gone down the tube at record time. Julia nodded, throwing herself into the hammock with me. It swung hazardously, but slowed over time as she wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

"I'll just fill you in. I'm in love, and it's amazing. I've never been happier, and Kevin is everything I've always said I wanted in a boyfriend." Well, that definitely beat my depressing sob story. I was beaming though; I was just so happy for my best friend. I threw my arms around her, hugging her tight in the small space. She let out a squeal, partly from excitement, and partly from loss of air.

"That's amazing, Julia."

"Yeah, but we're not as cute as you and Joe."

"Don't say that. It's a lie, and we aren't even together." Julia rolled her eyes, sighing heavily.

"You really _are_ that stupid, aren't you? Why do you think Alex went home? Joe isn't avoiding you, he's trying to figure out how to make it up to you." I checked her expression, trying to see if she was just trying to make me feel better. Nope, complete sincerity. Why hadn't the bitch told me this sooner?

"And you didn't tell me _because_?"

"It was romantic. Joe was so excited, and I didn't want to ruin it." Well, at least she had a good reason, I supposed.

"Why hasn't he been here in two days, then?"

"He's still working out the plan with Kevin and Nick. They haven't been around much either, if you hadn't noticed." I hadn't. I had been too busy thinking about Joe and wallowing in my own self-pity. But I knew Julia already knew all this. "They should be home to tell me the plan any minute. But you aren't aloud to know. I mean, Nick would be so _pissed_ if he knew I told you. Joe might never talk to me again."

"What about Kevin?" She shot me a _come on_ look, grinning her Cheshire cat grin.

"I could sway Kevin back into my favor." Oh Julia, you naughty girl you. The door to the loft flew open, Nick and Kevin rushing towards Julia. Apparently, I was invisible, because they both kept speaking at lightning speed. All I could make out was "Joe" and "Cynthia". Well, that was helpful.

Suddenly, they seemed to notice me, both of the boys going ashen at the sight. I waved slightly, feeling my cheeks grow red. I didn't really know why I was embarrassed, but I was.

"Did you hear anything?" Nick asked. I shook my head no and he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Who cares? We have to get her to Main Street right now." Then they were pulling me out of bed, throwing me towards my closest and yelling at me to look nice. I was convinced they were all crazy, but decided it was best not to fuck with crazy people.

Once they left, I changed into a white sundress and black sandals. I ran my hands through my curls a few times, checking to make sure my face wasn't splotchy or anything. Surprisingly, I looked pretty good.

When I reached the downstairs, Julia was on Kevin's back, piggyback ride style. Nick was laughing at the sight, saying something about Kevin being whipped. When they heard my flip-flops slap against the wood, they all turned. Nick's jaw dropped open slightly, causing me to blush.

"You look-"

"She looks amazing," Julia interrupted, jumping off Kevin. "But we need to go. The show starts in like, ten minutes."

"What show?" I asked. Dumb, I know. Like they would tell me.

"You can't know. It's a surprise."


	14. Drive

TEN AND A HALF, Joe

TEN AND A HALF, Joe.

I peeked out from behind the curtain once more. I still couldn't find the mess of curls among the audience, but I didn't let that get me down. Nick promised she was coming. Hell, Julia promised she was coming. That meant she was coming.

Letting the curtain fall closed, I surveyed the small stage, over-crowded with a drum set, a bass stand, and three separate areas for guitars. The piano in the corner could barely be seen from off-stage; everything was just so crammed. The show was pretty out of the blue though, so I couldn't blame anyone. I was just happy we got our own band to fly out and play with us. It would've sucked otherwise.

Feet rushing towards me made me look up, seeing Nick's afro bouncing slightly. He looked excited, throwing his guitar over his shoulder and adjusting the flame-covered strap. Kevin wasn't far behind, picking up his own Gibson gingerly and running his hands along the string, tuning out any imperfections. This was happening. Cynthia was in the audience. The curtain was going to open at any moment, and I would pick her out of the crowd. And then I would sing my heart out to her, and only her.

The rest of the band joined us on stage, setting up their instruments and waiting patiently. The curtain was drawn back slowly as we were greeted with tons of screaming and applause. It was funny how you could never really run away from stardom. Even on a secluded island, everyone knew who we were.

_Cocky much?_

My eyes landed on Cynthia, and she was staring right back at me. She looked gorgeous, as usual, her tight curls framing her cherubic face in an angelic matter. All I wanted to do was jump off the stage and smother her, but that could end up problematic. Too bad two day without Cynthia was like two days without oxygen.

"Hey guys, we're the Jonas Brothers," Nick spoke into the microphone softly, delivering his _apparently_ dazzling smile. Almost every girl in the crowd was screaming loud enough to shatter my ears, but Cynthia wasn't. She was just smiling at me, her cheeks flushed. Kevin stepped up to his microphone, smiling wide.

"Yes, we are. And we love you," he stated simply before pointing at Julia, "especially you." Girls turned towards her, but she had done a pretty good job at avoiding Kevin's obvious declaration. Obviously, he wasn't thinking much since doing something like that could get her killed. It was my turn. I stepped up to my mic, my tambourine dangling lazily from my fingers.

"This one is called _Inseparable._ Hope you like it."

ELEVEN, Cynthia.

The crowd was roaring, whooping, and cheering at Joe's song announcement. He winked at me quickly, pushing back from the microphone as the band started up. The heavy pop tune over-powered the crowd as Nick leaned into his mic, delivering the first lyrics.

_Take my hand tonight, we could run so far_

_We could change the world, do anything we want_

_We could stop for hours, just staring at the stars,_

_They shine down to show us._

Joe joined in for the chorus, his eyes never breaking from mine.

_you know when the sun forgets to shine_

_I'll be there to hold you through the night_

_we'll be running so fast we can fly tonight_

_And even when we're miles and miles apart_

_You're still holding all of my heart_

_I promise it will never be dark_

_I know we're inseparable_

_We could run forever if you wanted to_

_I would not get tired_

_Because I'd be with you_

_I keep singing this song_

_until the very end_

_We'd have done all these things_

_You know when the sun forgets to shine_

_I'll be there to hold you through the night_

_We'll be runnin' so fast we can fly tonight_

_And even when we're miles and miles apart_

_You're still holdin' all of my heart_

_I promise it will never be dark_

_I know we're inseparable_

_I would give it all never let you fall_

_Cause you know we're inseparable_

_I would give it up just to show you I'm in love_

_cause you know we're inseparable_

_You know when the sun forgets to shine_

_I'll be there to hold you through the night_

_We'll be runnin' so fast we can fly tonight_

_And even when we're miles and miles apart_

_You're still holdin' all of my heart_

_I promise it will never be dark_

_I know we're inseparable_

The song was coming to an end, the crowd already cheering loudly. Joe jumped off the stage, girls grabbing at him as he walked through them, his eyes set on me. It seemed to take forever, but he finally reached me, placing his hand on the back of my neck and pulling me into a kiss. Fireworks exploded in my mind as his hands ran through my hair. Everything else just melted away as we separated, both of our smiles as wide as possible.

"I love you, Cynthia." Tears formed in my eyes as I wrapped my arms around Joe's neck in a tight embrace. For once, they were tears of joy. I leaned up, kissing him intensely.

"You better."


End file.
